


My Good Side

by Miss_Webb



Series: My Good side [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Compulsion, M/M, Mates, My First Fanfic, Vampires, Witches, but Stefan was in a relationship with him but he didn't remember, but he totally was okay with it later, it was compelled, it's weird - Freeform, kind of dub-con, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Klaus gives Stefan his memories back from the twenties, everything is fine. That is until Klaus mysteriously comes back to Mystic falls and takes it upon himself to stay at the boarding house with Stefan and Damon. Now Stefan is having dreams and daydreams that aren't normal. All of them take place in the 20's. When he was friends with Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Did you give me back all of my memories?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction or anything beyond school essays. Sorry for the poor grammar and spelling mistakes. I very much want constructive criticism from anyone who is willing to give. Thank you. I hope you enjoy reading this. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am editing the story, because this was back when i was a newbie, and it deserves better lol.

As you know Klaus and Stefan met in the twenty’s, and were good friends, at least that’s how Klaus put it. Before, Stefan always thought that it was a blackout that he got from his ripper times when really it was just Klaus compelling him to forget. The thing is even when Klaus compelled him to remember, there were still loops, and gaps missing from his memory. He hadn’t noticed it before. But now… now it’s starting to affect him.

Recently, Klaus has come back to mystic falls and has been crashing at the boarding house. At first, it was a little annoying considering that they all hated Klaus, Damon especially. But eventually they got used to him being around, so they tolerated him. While Klaus and Stefan started to get close. They were becoming good friends. Klaus was Stefan’s regular wingman. Of course, Klaus constantly made fun of Stefan for his ‘bunny’ diet. He also was constantly reminding Stefan of how cool he was when he was the ripper. As time went on and the teasing continued, Klaus slipped up and said something that Stefan didn’t remember from the twenties, and every night after that Stefan has been having these strange dreams.

 

***

 

Stefan was feeding on some poor soul who didn’t stand a chance against him. He fed so hard and mercilessly he tore the woman apart. When he was finally finished draining her dry his senses rushed back to him. With a moment of clarity, his was suddenly drowning in guilt. The familiar voice of his conscience echoed in his ears. 

“You’re a monster. How could you?” 

His hate for himself also trickled its way in. It streaked red across his body with the blood staining his clothes. 

His sad attempts at repairing the damage were as futile as trying to put the woman back together there in the bloodstained grass.  He flinched at a sudden hand on his shoulder. Warm, soft, yet strong grip. He turned tear stained eyes meeting Klaus’. A feeling of shock and a hint of relief washed him down, no malice or levity could be found in Klaus’ features. There was a show of remorse, or maybe pity written somewhere there. Oddly, comfort came from those eyes, and that hand. A safety that didn’t feel justified. Something was off, different than how he originally remembered it. Stefan tried to look around, anywhere else but at Klaus. But he couldn't.

Then suddenly they were somewhere else. Slowly Stefan became aware of all the changes, firstly, he noticed shirt was gone, then that his hair was wet. The fact he was sitting came as more of a shock. The bed he sat on was comfortable, and the room had an air of familiarity, but he couldn’t understand why. 

Deja vu was the only explanation he could give if one were to ask. 

His attention was drawn down to the edge of the bed, where Klaus now stood. He was also shirtless. Stefan wanted to move, he wanted to leave. Everything served to confuse him, and he didn't like where this was headed. He tried moving, but his body wouldn’t listen to his inner commands. He felt like a stone statue unable to break the hard exterior, this felt like a compulsion. His mind also resonating a thousand thoughts in a moment, there was on that stuck out from the rest. The one that told him to do nothing, but stays still. 

Klaus moved, climbing up onto the bed, stalking over like a lion ready to attack its prey. Stefan was the prey, yet he didn't want to be still couldn't move.

A warm hand pushed him down so he was laying, and then there Klaus was, right over him, blocking out the light and Stefan was covered with a shadow. They were so close breathing each other's air, the heat from Klaus warmed his wet shoulders. The world stilled for a moment their eyes locked, and Klaus whispered his command. 

“Kiss me.” 

 

***

 

Stefan's body jerked as he woke. Sweat along his body cooled with the loss of his blanket as he gasped for air. His hands shook, and his whole body shows signs of his nightmare to the world. 

Nightmare. 

That was the right word for it. He felt a mix of emotions, but fear was the reigning emotion. He threw off the rest of his blanket and turned, dangling his legs off the edge of the bed. All too suddenly he was aware of his hardness. 

Not that he understood why. He most absolutely didn't like Klaus, not in that way. He and Klaus may have gotten closer over the weeks, but as friends at most. Klaus was- Klaus was complicated. Stefan couldn’t trust the man not to try and kill him within the next few months, but on the other hand, he was a great drinking buddy. 

He wasn’t supposed to be having weird sex-nightmare dreams about him. Not ones that left him waking up hard and confused. He ran shaking fingers through his hair and decided he was taking a cold shower this morning. 

Afterwards, he couldn’t sleep. So he was just going to have an early start to his day. He dressed and went downstairs to grab blood from the fridge that he stored there yesterday. He hated doing it. Cold blood is disgusting, even if it’s animal blood. 

He downed the bottle like a shot and threw it away. 

A few moments of indecision and he headed for the living room. Grabbing his latest journal, and collapsing onto the couch. Opening to a blank page he began writing. 

“What are you doing up so early?” The voice startled him, Stefan wanted to say it was because of the sudden approach of another person. But it was who it was, that set him uneasy. “Do the bunny’s only come out at five in the morning?” Klaus said, curving a loose grin on his face, as he sat on the edge of the couch. 

Two other armchairs in the room and he decided to sit at Stefan's feet. Why would he do that? Stefan wondered, but it was just his unease poking at him. Suddenly everything about Klaus came into question. Why was he always around? He was he always smiling? Why was he always looking at Stefan?

“No, I couldn’t sleep,” Stefan mumbled, looking down at his journal. He couldn’t meet Klaus’ eyes right now, it just… felt too close, too real. He needed to separate his dream from reality, and he needed time. More time than he currently had. 

“Oh why, do the woodland creatures you kill haunt you and keep you up at night.” Klaus jokes again, and it’s a little more than irritating at the moment. All he wants is to be left alone, and he can’t get that. Klaus is always everywhere, and now he’s even in his dreams. He’s working his way into Stefan’s mind like he wormed his way into staying at the boarding house. 

“Yes, that’s exactly what it was. Bambi and his ragtag band of friends all ganged up on me and tore me a new one.” Stefan said sarcastically. He kept his eyes down on his lap though, for some reason Stefan wasn’t ready to see him after that dream.

“Stefan, are you alright you sound a little ...stressed,” Klaus said with a yawn. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden snap. 

“Other than the fact that its five in the morning and all I have had to eat was half of a day old rabbit, and you’re pestering me? Nothing’s wrong.” Stefan said in an annoyed tone trying to clue Klaus that he wanted him to leave. For some reason, Klaus just breathing in his direction was enough to make him angry. Even his warmth, the warmth from the dream, and how eerily similar to the heat Stefan can feel on his feet, right next to Klaus’ leg.

“You know drinking from a person would put you in a much better mood,” Klaus said shaking his finger at Stefan like a mother scolding her child.

“Oh so we're starting with this again, and why are you up so early?” Stefan said changing the subject.

“I’m always up early, I usually get up around four,” Klaus said nonchalantly, stretching his arms above himself and then resting them on the back of the couch.

“Why?” Stefan asked, very curious about it.

“I don’t know, I like to roam around, watch the sun come up, you know. Great for the artistic mind and all that.” Klaus said with a shrug. 

In reality, Klaus actually gets up this early in the morning for a much different reason. It’s because he likes to watch Stefan sleep. Not in a creepy way, well, as not creepy as watching someone sleep can get. It’s just that to Klaus when Stefan is asleep he looks so peaceful, he doesn’t look a day over seventeen, in fact when Stefan doesn’t have his guard up and he isn’t pained by his past and worried about being a ripper; he looks innocent. An innocence that Klaus was never afforded in his own childhood. An innocence that’s stolen every day by Stefan’s past plaguing his memories. So when he wakes up early in the mornings, before he paints or goes on runs, he checks in on Stefan, even if it’s just for a few seconds, he takes in the few moments where the weight of the world isn’t on Stefan's shoulders. 

Stefan can just tell there’s a whole lot there that he’s hiding. But he couldn’t be bothered to try and ask. “Yeah, I don’t believe that, but I also really don’t care,” Stefan said.

“So, what are our plans for today?” Klaus said. Stefan put down his journal and sighed. He totally giving up on writing in it now considering how Klaus was right next to him and he would be able to read it over his shoulder if he tried.

“I don’t know, I was planning on going hunting later,” Stefan said after a moment of thinking.

“Ohh, Stefan, thinking about lunch just after eating breakfast. Tsk tsk. I knew that wasn’t filling you up. Every day you become more and more irritable. When are you going to stop this foolish diet, love?”

___

 

The moment Klaus said the word ‘love’ it was like Stefan traveled back in time. 

Music filled his ears suddenly, and it shocked him at the sudden loss of natural light reaching his eyes. Stefan’s fingers suddenly getting a sharp sense of cold as this clutched what looked to be a cup of whiskey. He could hear a roar of random chatter coming from behind, he tried turning but once again his body was set ignoring him. It was like watching a movie with his own eyes, they were the camera, and he followed it, not the other way around. 

“Really Love, Rebekah? Why her?” Klaus’ voice punctured the sound of everything else, and the warm hand on his shoulder shook him just a bit. Stefan’s head turned towards Klaus who was sitting on the stool next to him with his own drink in hand. From the way he was dressed, Stefan knew it was the twenties. This felt like another dream. Yet he was awake seconds ago.

“I don’t know she’s nice, and she’s also a vampire, so we could be together, without me having to try and snack on her every five minutes,” Stefan said after tossing down the rest of his whiskey

“Oh, so she’s out of lack of choice, that’s really all you had to say,” Klaus said with a smile on his face.

“That’s not it. If it was really about lack of women, I would have just turned someone I liked.” Stefan said pointing vaguely to the rest of the speakeasy.

“Then what is it, why her?” Klaus sounded like he really didn’t want Stefan dating Rebekah. Stefan was betting that it was because Klaus was protective of her and didn’t like the idea of anyone dating her.

Stefan was wrong.

Stefan blinked and the speakeasy faded away, and a wall filled its place in his vision. Suddenly he became aware of his new surroundings. All he could see was the wall his face was pressed against roughly. That changed when a hand grabbed his shoulder spinning him around with vampire strength and speed. 

“Kla…” Stefan started to say but Klaus put a finger up to his lips to shush him.

“Shhh,” Klaus then made sure Stefan was looking into his eyes. “Stefan, you aren’t going to make a single noise while I fuck you. You are going to do everything I say, and when I’m done you are going to forget all about it.”

***

Stefan blinked again, this time finding Klaus snapping his fingers in front of his face. Stefan quickly established that he was now at the present time. After getting his sense together he quickly stood up.

“Hey, Stefan are you okay, you totally blacked out for a minute there,” Klaus asked, looking genuinely concerned, standing with him. 

“Yeah I’m fine, I just… fell asleep,” Stefan said knowing full well how stupid of an excuse it was, but he wasn’t about to just tell Klaus that he had been dreaming, hallucinations, or whatever, about them having sex

“In the middle of a conversation, that’s just rude,” Klaus said feigning hurt.

“Maybe if you talked about something other than human blood, I wouldn’t be so bored.” Stefan countered.

“Well, what else is there to talk about?” Klaus said, jokingly, but not really.

Stefan thought for a moment, he knew that these dreams couldn’t just be dreams. They were too real. It was as if he was actually there he heard everything, he smelled he tasted and he felt it all. If the clothing wasn’t so different Stefan wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between then and now.

“Did- did you give me back all of my memories from the twenties?” As soon as the question left his lips, Klaus’s attitude completely changed. His poster went straighter, his eyes a little wider, and the playful expression on his face change to a more serious one. After a moment of Klaus fully taking in the question he answered.

“Yes, I gave you back all of your memories…why do you ask?” Stefan knew he was lying, he just knew it. In his dreams or memories, whatever they were. Klaus multiple times compelled him to forget. Stefan was not a fan of the idea that Klaus compelled him to have sex with him, but Stefan wasn’t about to sit here and let himself hang around this guy and be friends with him, and still have him lying to him. He wanted all his memories back. No matter what they were. But he wasn’t ready to accuse him of anything just yet.

“No reason, it’s just… nothing,” Stefan said and then left the room, to plan how he was going to get his memories.

Klaus was still sitting in the same position an hour later. He had been thinking the whole time. Klaus did compel Stefan to remember the past but those memories, the important ones, they were locked up tight. Klaus didn’t know why Stefan would even ask that question. He shouldn’t remember anything, he shouldn’t know that there is anything he doesn’t remember. Klaus was worried, he planned on never letting Stefan have those memories, they were his, those memories held a side of him he never wanted another person to ever know about. He would have to double check the locks he put on those memories.

Stefan was staring up at the ceiling wondering what to do. How do you force an original to give you back your memories? With that mental question to himself, he bolted up from his bed, he knew exactly what to do. He quickly made his way to his desk where his phone was and he called up an old friend. He called the only person who had even a slight chance of getting Klaus to do what they want, Rebekah.

There were two rings, before the phone clicked and then came a voice. “Hello?”

“Hey, uh it’s Stefan.”

“Oh Stefan, it’s been a while. Why are you calling me?” She asked, surprise turning into suspicion.

“I need a favor.”

After their phone call was over Stefan quickly hung up the phone. He grabbed his black jacket and headed for the door. Klaus was already standing in the doorway when Stefan opened it.

“Who was that?” Klaus asked.

“No one.”

“Oh really, so you are rushing out of the house to go meet up with ‘No one’.”

Stefan didn’t have time to answer, he rolled his eyes and shoved passed Klaus slamming the door behind him. It was rude, but good considering Klaus didn't just open the door and follow him. He had to meet Rebekah in twenty minutes at the grill, and he wasn’t going to sit inside the house twirling his thumbs until she got into town. 

Once he was there, he did a quick survey to make sure she hadn’t somehow beaten him there and then ordered himself a drink. He was about to order himself a second when she arrived.  

“Okay Stef, what’s this favor that you couldn’t say over the phone,” Rebekah said crossing her arms.

“What’s with this new nickname?” said making a face, he did not like it.

“What, ‘Stef’? That’s not new, I have been calling you that since the 20’s” Rebekah said smiling.

“Another thing I don’t remember from the twenties,” Stefan said, tapping his drink signaling he wanted another.

“I thought Klaus gave you back your memories,” Rebekah said confused.

“Not all of them, at least I don’t think he did.” 

“Why?” She asks, ordering herself a drink as well, and then turning back to him. Stefan sighs, trying to think of a way to explain it. What if these are just dreams and his mind is playing some kind of trick on him? He can’t run that risk and just let things lie though. He needs answers. 

“I keep having these dreams, things that happened in the twenties but I don’t remember them happening. They feel like memories, but at the end of almost every one of them Klaus is compelling me not to remember.”

“Is this what this ‘favor’ is about because I can’t compel you to remember something that another vampire made you forget. Especially not one from my family.”

“I know that, but you can talk to him and convince him to give them back. I also want you to make sure he doesn’t the memories I have managed to get back myself somehow.”

“Why do you think he would try to take them back? What are the dreams about?”

“Just some things, it doesn’t matter, I want all of my memories back, no matter what they are.”

Rebekah didn’t say anything about how obvious Stefan was hiding what was in his dreams. She just looked at him, questioning him with her eyes before moving on.

“Well I know I can’t talk him out of never compelling you again, but if you’re really worried about it, there’s something I can do so he can’t.”

Rebekah got up and moved to the seat next to Stefan and turn towards him. She put her hands on both sides of his face and made sure he was looking into her eyes.

“Do not look into Klaus’ eyes again until I say you can. Whenever Klaus tries to compel you, look at his eyebrows and pretend like it worked. Understand?”

“I understand,” Stefan said back almost robotically.

“Now, he can’t compel you anymore”

“Are you sure it going to work?”

“He can’t compel you if you aren’t looking in his eyes, and it’s not like he can force you to because I compelled you not to. It’s full proof. But to be honest, I don’t know how much more help I’m going to be able to be. Talking Klaus into something has next to never happened, and I don’t even know what the memories are about.”

“For now, I just need you to get him to admit, that there are memories he hasn’t given me back.”

***

When Damon woke up he went to see if Klaus was home, it was part of his everyday ritual now. Just checking to see if he’s unleashed whatever evil plan he came back into town for. When he saw that Klaus was nowhere to be seen he smiled. Finally, he was gone. He’d been holed up in the house for days. It was like they could never get rid of him. When he went to tell Stefan the good news, he found his room empty too. 

"Where the hell is everyone? It’s only eight in the morning?" 

Damon checked the cellar just in case and… nada. A small part of him began to worry, the paranoia had been slowly killing him not knowing why Klaus had come back to town. Everywhere he goes he brings pain, destruction, and death with him. The fact that he decided to stay at the Salvatore house made it worse. It must be essential to his plan and that meant that he and Stefan were probably in danger. He began to snoop around in Klaus’ room for any clues. He had done this yesterday but he needed to do something or he was going to go mad. Just like yesterday, all he found in there was a bag of clothing, some paintings, some pictures from like the 20’s or something and a couple of Stefan’s scattered journals. Stefan really needs to keep those up, Damon thought to himself. Lately, he had been finding them in random places, around the house. He thought it was weird considering how in the past he had been so protective and weird about them. Maybe now he was just being forgetful. Whatever it was it didn’t matter it had nothing to do with Klaus or why he was back in mystic falls.

*** 

Rebekah walked out of the grill, thinking to herself. Why has Nicklaus come back? He hadn’t let her know him going back. She thought that he was forever done with this place when Caroline finally turned him away. He wasn’t exactly broken up about it, in fact, she thought he was a little happy. Or free, that’s the only way she could explain it, like something that he finally got off his chest, or a weight that he finally didn’t have to carry. Anyway, the way it seemed to make him feel, she thought that it meant that he was satisfied and he was forever free of Mystic Falls. But if he was so free why is he back? And why is he staying with the Salvatore’s? And what is up with the whole Stefan memory situation? Whatever it was she was ready to get to the bottom of it, she hated not being included in things. She was actually bored when Stefan called her, not enough drama where she was living. She was more than happy to get up and leave that boring place before she got cobwebs. Just as Rebekah turned the corner she bumped into Klaus.

“Hello Niklaus, what are you doing here?” Rebekah said, acting like she wasn’t just talking to Stefan about him.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Klaus said

“Well, I asked first. Why are you back in mystic falls, and why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?”

“That’s none of your business. Were you in there talking to Stefan just now?”

“That’s none of your business,” Rebekah repeated, annoyed she didn’t get her answers.

Klaus shoved her into the wall of the building next to them and Rebekah swiftly kicked him in the side making him release his grip on her neck and then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground.

“Don’t forget Niklaus, I have been around just as long as you have, save for those years you daggered me and locked me in a casket. You can’t just manhandle me like you do with everyone else.

Klaus stands up and looks at her. “Just tell me what you were doing with Stefan.”

“We were talking.”

“What about?”

“Stuff.”

“What ‘stuff’.”

“That’s privileged information. If you want to know ask Stefan yourself.”

Klaus was getting tired of Rebekah’s wordplay games, so going to ask Stefan was exactly what he planned to do. He knew he could get his answers from Stefan even if he had to compel him.

  
  
  



	2. "Because you're mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this chapter because I spent so much time just staring at it thinking it should be longer, but then I didn't know what to add. I have like an idea where I want to take this, but I'm having a hard time with unraveling it. So its okay if you hate this chapter, I am having some bad feelings for it too. :)

Stefan had already left the grill by the time Klaus started looking for him. Stefan went back to the house, thinking Klaus was still there. He was ready to confront him about his dream/memories now that Rebekah made it so Klaus couldn't compel him. Although that didn't change the fact that Klaus could snap his neck, or kill him, easily. But that didn't really bother him that much. If Klaus was going to kill Stefan he probably would have done it already. Stefan needed to know what they were, so he pushed back any reasons that he shouldn’t confront Klaus with a deep breath and went inside the house. Looking around Stefan didn’t see Klaus but he did see Damon, with no doubt whisky in his hand.

"You know it's like ten in the morning right?" Stefan said, looking down on Damon's early morning drinking.

"Yes, I know." Damon said taking another sip of his whiskey. "Where were you this early in the morning?" 

"You know normal people get up around this time of day." Stefan said avoiding the question. 

"Yes, but you and I, are not normal people." Damon said with a smile.

"No Damon, YOU aren't normal, I however am." Stefan said proudly.

"Oh really? A vampire that doesn't drink human blood. That's what you call normal?" Damon said chuckling.

Stefan thought for a moment because he had nothing to respond to that with. Damon did have a point. So he opted for changing the subject. "Is Klaus here?" Stefan asked looking around.

"No, he was gone when I woke up." Said Damon after downing the last of his drink

Stefan wondered what Klaus would have left for. "What time did you get up?" Stefan asked trying to figure out when he left.

"Around 8, why?" 

"Just trying to figure out what exactly Klaus is doing back here in mystic falls.”

"You and me both, brother." Damon said pouring himself another drink.  
***  
Klaus walked into the Grill to find Stefan had already gone. Anger and frustration panged through him. Rebekah coming back just made things… difficult for him. He didn't want her to know he had come back to Mystic falls, or why he came back. He hates it when things don't go his way, and now she and Stefan had some secrete conversation right after Stefan asked if he'd given him back all his memories. He can’t let Rebekah find out about all those years ago. About that person he was. No one was allowed to know about that side of him. Not even the person who experienced it himself, Stefan. He had to see what memories Stefan may have gotten back and erase them and make sure they stay locked up this time. Klaus continued his search outside of the Grill. Klaus had only talked to Rebekah for a few minutes. Surely Stefan couldn’t have gotten far. Except he had. Klaus had no idea where to look for Stefan. School was out so he wouldn’t be there. Elena was at collage and he highly doubted that Stefan would go there to see her. That only left all of mystic falls to search. Klaus sighed and began his search.  
***  
If Rebekah was going to find out why Klaus was back in mystic falls she would need to take her time, she would need a place to stay. Seeing how it was Stefan who got her to come back to mystic falls in the first place, it was only right that she would be able to stay at the boarding house. After all if they let Klaus stay there then they should be happy to have her around. She was such a pleasure to be around. But if she was going to stick around she would need some clothes. Therefore she needed to go shopping.  
After about two hours of shopping, -if you could call compelling someone to buy everything for you shopping- Rebekah headed over to the Salvatore Boarding house. When she got there she found both Stefan and Damon talking. They both stopped and looked at her confused as to why she was in their house. 

“Hello boys, I guess I will just take the same room I had last time.” Starting for the stairs.

“Wait what? You’re not staying here, and why are you even back in Mystic falls?” Damon said stopping her.

“I am staying here, and I’m back because Stefan told me to come.” Rebekah gave Stefan a smile shrugged her arms and went up the stairs to put her new clothes in her room. Damon turned towards Stefan ready to tear him a new one. 

“Okay wait before you do anything rash, I just want to say I did invite her back into town, but its good she’s here.” Stefan said seeing the anger grow in Damon. 

“And why is that Stefan?” Damon said angrily. 

“Because even she didn’t know Klaus was in town until I told her. She can help us figure out why he’s here.” Trying to make a sensible reason for inviting her here. 

“That is if she is lying, and this was a part of their plan the whole time.”

“What plan Damon!?” 

“Exactly Stefan we don’t even know what their plan is and now there is not one but two originals living right under our roof. You can’t trust them, they have shown that time and time again.” 

“Yes Damon I know but, what other options do we have. Klaus has been here for months, and we know nothing about why he’s back. At least I did something instead of staying home and drinking.” With that Stefan stood up and headed upstairs tired of having this argument. 

He leaned in the doorway of the room Rebekah had laid claim to. She was hanging clothes on hangers and folding some of them and then storing them in the closet. 

“So Damon isn’t happy you’re here.”

“Yeah, I could hear that. Why didn’t you tell him why you really called me?” 

“Because, I just… I don’t know. I don’t feel like explaining it to him.”

Rebekah put away the last shirt and then sat down on the bed. “You know, you don’t have to go through Klaus to see if they are memories or just dreams.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I was with you and Klaus in the Twenty’s. You can tell me what happened in your dream and I can tell you if it really happened or not.” 

Stefan thought for a minute. If he told her, he would be able to cut through all the red tape and might not have to get Klaus involved. After all they might just be dreams. But that would mean he would have to tell her about all of the dreams and the day dreams just to be sure, and he didn’t want to have to tell her about how in them, Klaus would shove him up walls and compel him to let Klaus do whatever he wanted to him. Honestly the thought that he had to tell anyone made his skin crawl, but he had to tell someone either way if he was going to know for sure what they are. But Stefan knew that in all of the dreams he had, Rebekah hadn’t been in one. They talked about her at least twice but she was never there in person. So if they were Memories she wouldn’t be able to confirm because of the fact that she wasn’t there to know if it happened. Stefan sighed at that realization. 

“That won’t work because, you weren’t there in any of them.” 

“So in all of your dreams it was just you and Klaus?”

“No, sometimes we would be in public at a bar or outside, but you were never there. We did mention you a couple times in the dreams but, I never saw you in person or anything.” 

“You guys talked about me? What did you two say?” 

“Just stuff. Like how he didn’t like that I liked you. He actually just asked me why you-” 

Thinking about it set something off like a trigger and suddenly Stefan was somewhere else.  
___________________________________  
Stefan was outside at a park. There were people walking around, talking, and having fun. Stefan was sitting on a bench, he looked next to him to see Klaus.

“I don’t want you dating Rebekah.” Klaus said. 

“This again, why won’t you just let it go?” Stefan complained. 

“Because you won’t stop dating her. Why won’t you let her go?”

“Because I really like her and she likes me. I understand you are her brother and you feel a need to protect her, but I’m not going to break her heart or anything so you can stop worrying.” 

“That’s not why I don’t want you to be with her.” Klaus said anger fuming through him

“Then why Klaus!?” Stefan said completely frustrated, and angry.

Klaus turned to Stefan and looked at him. Without saying a word Klaus grabbed Stefan’s head with both of his hands, at first Stefan thought that Klaus was going to break his neck. But that didn’t happen, Klaus pulled Stefan closer and kissed Stefan rough and deep. Stefan tried to pull away but Klaus was stronger than him and he wouldn’t let him go. After successfully violating Stefan’s mouth with his tongue Klaus finally let go of Stefan. Stefan quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and before he could say anything Klaus stood up to leave but before left, he turned to Stefan and answered his question.

“Because you are mine.” Then Klaus walked away.  
__________________________________  
“Stefan?”  
"Yeah? What?” Stefan said as he snapped back into reality. 

“He asked you what about me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Stefan’s said confused about where he was. 

“What did you and Klaus say about me in your ‘Dreams’?” 

“Oh uh, he asked why I wanted to date you.” Suddenly knowing where he was and their conversation. 

“Yeah that makes sense, he hated that we were dating. I’m surprised that he didn’t kill you like all the others.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Stefan quickly turned his head towards the stairwell, he heard the front door close and then he heard Klaus’ voice. Stefan wasn’t ready to face him just yet. So when he heard Klaus coming up the steps he panicked and rushed out of Rebekah’s window and then was gone. Klaus entered Rebekah’s room to find her looking at her window weirdly. Klaus could smell that Stefan had just been in the room. He put two and two together and figured he ran out of the window. 

“This is the second time you and Stefan were alone talking together, and I still haven’t had a chance to ask him with the first conversation was about.”

“I feel sorry for you, it must suck to be kept out of the loop about things.” 

“I wouldn’t have to be if you would just tell me what you two were talking about.” 

“Okay, you tell me why you are back here in mystic falls and I will tell you what Stefan and I talked about.” 

Klaus looked her in the eyes and got angry, he knew that she was toying with him on purpose.

“Why do you want to know what I’m doing so badly? Didn’t you say you wanted nothing to do with me after I daggered you and put you in a coffin?”

“Yes I said that, but honestly I’m not here to be with you, I’m here for Stefan, he called and needed me, and honestly I still fancy him. Maybe we can continue the relationship that you took away from us when you stuffed me in that coffin.” 

With that Klaus snapped, whether she was joking or not she had gone to far. He rushed over to Rebekah and he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against a wall. She tried to fight him off like she did last time. But Klaus was too angry and prepared to let her out of his grip this time. 

“You will stay away from Stefan, or I will shove you back into that coffin lock you away and lose the key. Do you understand Rebekah?” Rebekah looked into his eyes and saw a fury she had never seen before, and she already knew any threat that had to deal with the coffins was no empty one with Klaus. She hated losing time like that, she hated that coffin, and she hated that look in Klaus’ eyes. 

“Y-Y-yes” Rebekah said as she fought for air. Klaus then let her go, content with her answer. He started heading for the door so he can leave and go catch up with Stefan. “Why are you so against me being with him!?” 

Klaus didn’t care about secrets when it came to this, he was tired of hiding and he was angry he wasn’t getting his way. He needed to set things back on track with no more distractions. He turned around and gave her, her answer simply. 

“Because he is mine.” Without any further conversation Klaus left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome and wanted. This is my first time writing a fan fiction, and I wanna know if I am doing it right :). Thank you for reading. :)


	3. "Stefan, what the hell?"

Damon was standing in the kitchen getting another glass because he had broken the one he was holding before in anger. He was really pissed off, he didn’t know why Klaus was back and now his sister is here. He doesn’t need the extra problems right now. What was Stefan thinking calling her? Damon knew Stefan knew he couldn’t trust them, not after how many times that family betrayed them. There must have been something else going on, Stefan would have told Damon first before calling her if it was really about dealing with Klaus. But why else would Stefan call her? Damon thought hard but he couldn’t think of anything. 

Damon looked up through the window and saw Stefan running across the front yard towards the woods. He knew Stefan was originally upstairs and he knew that Stefan didn’t come down the steps. So Stefan must have jumped out of the window. But why would Stefan jump out the window? Damon wasn’t going to just stand there like an idiot, he was tired of staying home not knowing what was going on. He had been so bored lately he was tempted to read one of Stefan’s Journals that were just laying around. But he stopped himself before he did, he was worried the self-hate and guilt that always clouded Stefan might have been contagious, and he didn’t want that. Damon decided that he was going to get some answers, so he chased after Stefan. 

As he was running to catch up with him, Stefan only seemed to start running faster. Damon was confused so he yelled Stefan’s name to get him to slow down but he didn’t. Damon knew for sure that Stefan heard him. Why is Stefan running from me? Damon asked himself. Getting pissed at the fact that not only he didn’t know what was going on with Klaus but now his own brother, Damon ran faster. Stefan was bound to slow down eventually, and before Damon because Stefan didn’t drink human blood. He finally caught up to him somewhere in the middle of the woods. 

“Stefan, what the hell!?” 

“What?” 

“Why didn’t you stop earlier, you knew I was behind you!?” 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were Klaus.”

“Why would Klaus be chasing you?” 

“I don’t know, I just didn’t want to see him.”

“Stefan, you are going to need to tell me what the hell is going on. Right now.” 

Stefan sighed, he knew bullshit lies wasn’t going to get him out of this conversation, he was just caught running away from his own house to get away from Klaus. He considered running away again, but he knew that Damon would chase him and catch up again. But Stefan didn’t know how to start. How do you explain to your brother you think that someone compelled you to have sex with them on multiple occasions? Stefan didn’t want to make a big deal out of it yet, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure if they were real yet. 

The real reason Stefan ran away from Klaus wasn’t because he wasn’t ready to face Klaus. It was because he wasn’t ready for it to be confirmed his dreams were memories. Stefan knew they were real, he knew it deep down. But he was living comfortably in denial and he didn’t want to have to leave. But now was not the time for Denial. His brother was standing in front of him demanding answers and Stefan had to give them. 

“Stefan just tell me what is going on. Why are you running from Klaus? Why did you call Rebekah?”

Damon asking Specific questions made it easier for Stefan since he didn’t have to think about where to start and what to say.

“I called Rebekah because I needed her help.”

“Her help with what?” 

“I needed her to help me make sure Klaus couldn’t compel me when I went to confront him.”

‘What did you confront him about?”

“I didn’t confront him, I ran.” 

“Well, what the hell were you going to confront him about?” 

Stefan sighed and prepared himself to finally say what he had been avoiding all day.

“Ever since Klaus got back into town and we became friends, if you could call us that. I have been having …dreams. They didn’t start right away, just about a month ago. I used to get them like twice a week, but now I get about two a day, and now they are happening when I’m awake. They feel so real, I think they might be memories that are coming back, slipping through Klaus’ compulsion.”

“So you are having dreams, that may be memories and you were going to confront Klaus but you ran away. What are happening in the dreams?” Damon wasn’t surprised that Klaus may still have Stefan not remember their past. Klaus was cunning like that, he only wanted people to know what he wanted them to know. But the memories must be pretty important if Stefan was willing to call Rebekah down here, and run away from Klaus to keep them. 

Stefan bit his lip and looked at the ground, suddenly interested in his surroundings. He lightly started to kick at some rocks on the ground. Damon was getting impatient, he wanted to know about the dreams. 

“Stefan?” Damon said snapping Stefan’s attention back to him. Stefan sighed, still looking at the ground not able to tell Damon while he was looking at his face, looking at the ground gave him the allusion he was talking to himself. 

“In the dreams…. Klaus, Klaus compelled me to… to have sex with him.” Stefan’s voice broke when he said the word sex, he half hoped that the way his voice cracked made it so Damon didn’t know what he said. The fact that Damon hadn’t said anything didn’t help, Stefan didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to know what sort of look Damon had on his face. But not knowing was killing him. 

Stefan looked up and the look on Damon’s face surprised him. The look on Damon’s face was of Pure Rage, his fangs were out and the veins around his eyes present. Stefan had seen Damon angry thousands of times, it was kind of his Default mode. But he had never seen Damon this angry, this full of rage.  
Damon had never felt that angry in his life. After Stefan told him, it took Damon all of five seconds to process the information, decide how he felt about it, and then think of where the hell he was going to get a White Oak stake. 

“I am going to kill that Bastard!” Damon said through his teeth. And before Stefan had a chance to even think about words to respond with, one of the worst things that could have happened at that time, happened. Klaus walked up catching up with the two vampires. 

“There you are Stefan, I have been trying to- Ugh!” Klaus’ words were cut off when Damon shoved a branch in his throat. He knew he couldn’t kill Klaus with regular wood, but he was too angry not to try. Before Klaus had a chance to recover Damon stuck two sticks in both of Klaus’ hands pinning them to the ground and then stuck two smaller stick in Klaus’ eyes. Damon smiled as Klaus’ yelled in pain. 

“Try compelling someone to fuck when you don’t have your eyes!” Damon said as he kicked Klaus in the side. Klaus suddenly snapped into action ripping the sticks out of his hands first then the ones out of his eyes and last the one out of his neck. He quickly stood up preparing himself for Damon’s next attack and blocked it. His eyes hadn’t healed yet but he didn’t need to see to be able to protect himself. Klaus’ eyes slowly started to heal while he blocked several sticks and branches Damon threw at him. Once he could see clearly he pushed Damon into a tree and pinned him to it like Damon had done to him on the ground, and then shoved a stick into his chest not threw the heart but close enough to cause Damon a lot of pain and stun him for a while. Klaus considered breaking his neck, but he wanted Damon to feel the pain of having to rip the stake out of his chest after he finally got his hands free from the sticks pinning him to the tree. 

Klaus turned to Stefan after remembering what Damon said earlier, about compelling someone to fuck. It made since why Damon suddenly attacked him. Klaus understood Damon protecting his younger brother. But Stefan had been oddly inactive during this fight. He didn’t say anything, or even try to help Damon when Klaus staked him in the chest. Stefan was just standing there with a blank look on his face, like the one he had earlier when they were talking this morning.

“Stefan?” Klaus said taking a shy step towards him, not knowing how to handle this situation. He considered just grabbing Stefan and making him forget the memories he got back, and making Damon forget this too and then go on the way Klaus had planned when he decided to come back to Mystic falls. But on the other hand he wanted to see how this panned out. It could actually speed up, and help what he came back to do.  
***

Before the fighting when Klaus first walked up to them, what he said triggered another memory. One of the clearest memories that Stefan had so far, and also the one that scared him the most.  
\----  
Stefan was laying down on grass on a hill. His hands where behind his head, using his fingers like a pillow. He was looking up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful and it made Stefan happy to look at them, it was something Stefan had always enjoyed, even when he was a kid. Looking up at them just made the rest of the world to him disappear. He heard a noise to his right so he looked. It was Klaus walking towards him holding a blanket. Stefan felt happy to see him. A big wide grin spread across his face, Stefan was holding back a laugh with all of his might, but he couldn’t force the smile down. Stefan stood as Klaus got closer. 

“I thought you might have gotten lost.” Stefan said trying his hardest not to let his levity show in his voice. 

“I did actually, your directions were rather… vague. ‘Go to the top of the hill by Emerson Street and bring a blanket.’ Do you know how many hills are along this street?” 

“Well you made it didn’t you.” Stefan laughed not being able to hold it back anymore. 

“Yes I did. So what exactly are we doing here?”

“Were watching the fireworks, this is a really good spot, I had to compel at least twenty people to find a different spot to watch them so we could be alone.” Stefan said stepping back and listing his arms to help point out the distinct lack of people. 

Klaus smiled at Stefan to show his appreciation for the effort and then laid out the blanket then sat on it. Stefan sat next to him and then laid back so he could look at the stars again. After a moment of Klaus not laying down as well Stefan turned and looked at Klaus, and found him staring at him. 

“Why aren’t you looking at the stars? They look amazing.” 

“Because you look better.” Stefan rolled his eyes and then looked back at the stars.

“Well you don’t know what you’re missing.” Stefan said. 

Klaus then leaned down to Stefan and kissed him. It wasn’t rushed or forced. The kiss was soft and meaningful. Stefan was happy kissing Klaus. Klaus put one of his hands on Stefan’s cheek, and the other on Stefan’s hip, pulling them closer so Klaus was on top of Stefan. Their kiss turned into a make out. And that into something more. They were all but dry humping each other, before the fireworks started and they pulled away from each other. They were both out of breath. Stefan’s face was bright red and Klaus’ hair was pulled and tugged in every direction. If anyone were to see them they would know exactly what they were just doing. 

Stefan was right about the spot. They had the perfect view of the Fireworks. Klaus glanced at them and then turned back to Stefan. Stefan saw Klaus’ head movement from his peripheral vision and looked at him. Klaus was staring again but Stefan could see there was something different in his eyes. 

“What?” Stefan asked

“I’m in love with you Stefan Salvatore.”  
***  
“Stefan?” Klaus’ voice grabbed Stefan’s attention. Stefan was thoroughly confused at the moment. That memory changed everything about this whole situation. At least that’s what Stefan thought. But then Stefan started to really think about it. Not once since Stefan started having these dreams did he feel violated. Or raped. Since that’s technically that’s what it was. It can’t be consensual when it was compelled. But Stefan never felt that way. He honestly didn’t even feel disgusted by it, this whole time he had just been focused on getting his memories back. He didn’t even think about how he felt about them. Stefan thought. How do I feel about this? And Stefan felt the same way he did before he started having the dreams. He was a little embarrassed to tell Damon but it was how he was embarrassed that was strange. He wasn’t embarrassed like someone who was attacked or violated. He felt like a teenager who just got caught making out with someone by his parents. Why did he feel like that?

Stefan considered that maybe Klaus compelled him not to have any feelings towards it but then again why would Klaus compel Stefan to be okay about something he was supposed to forget? He wouldn’t, and he didn’t. Stefan had so many scenarios of how he could possibly be okay with this it was starting to give him a headache. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize Klaus stepping closer to him until Damon yelled at him. 

“Stay Away from him!” Damon was pulling the branch out of his chest as he said it, after finally getting the sticks off of his hands. Stefan was confused about what happened to both of them after seeing the blood that wasn’t there not too long ago, but after putting two and two together he figured they must have fought.  
Klaus was standing about a foot away from Stefan. He completely ignored Damon and continued to try to grab Stefan’s attention. When he took another step Stefan took a step back trying to maintain their distance. Klaus took that as a sign that Stefan was back in the present. 

Damon quickly made his way over to Stefan standing slightly in front of him, trying to show that if Klaus wanted to get to Stefan he would have to go through him. No one spoke for what seemed like hours with all of the tension in the air. Stefan could feel that what happened next was up to him. No one said anything but he just knew it. But Stefan didn’t want to speak, not yet anyway. Not after that memory. Too much was going on at once, he needed time to process. But he couldn’t do that without all the information, it was like he was trying to solve a 100 piece puzzle with only ten of the pieces. He would ask Klaus to give him back all of his memories now, but that wouldn’t work because he couldn’t look Klaus in the eyes until Rebekah said he could. 

Stefan didn’t see anything good coming from them having this conversation right now. Damon looked like he was one second from trying to attack Klaus again, and Klaus looked like he was preparing for it. Stefan looked back and forth between them and just decided that this could wait until tomorrow. He started to walk away back to the house. Klaus took a step starting to follow him but Damon quickly stepped in front of him to stop him. 

“Stay away from my brother, or I will hunt down every witch on this earth and I will find a way to kill you. Or at least make your eternity a living hell.” With his threat given Damon walked away following Stefan.

Little did Damon know staying away from Stefan was the exact opposite of what Klaus had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a real pain, I completely re-wrote it twice and it still didn't feel right. But I decided that I better just leave it the way it is before I get too frustrated to finish this at all. So if you don't like it I understand. But if you do like please comment, and if you have any way you would like the next chapter to go leave me a comment, and I would love to try and add it. :) Thanks for reading. :)


	4. "Well I can’t help it if you’re more exciting than a stupid movie.”

Klaus didn't go back to the house right away, knowing that Damon would still probably be fuming. Not that Damon was a threat to Klaus. He was like a bug that kept flying around Klaus’ ear and wouldn't go away. So Klaus decided that it wouldn't hurt to take a walk before going back to the house. It was pitch black outside but that didn't change anything for him. Being a werewolf-vampire-hybrid made seeing in the dark a lot easier. Klaus leaned against a tree and looked up at the sky. There was not one cloud and he could see the stars perfectly. Klaus smiled, when he thought about all the times he had caught Stefan staring at them. They had spent a lot of their days on random hills laying on top of blankets staring at the sky, well at least Stefan was. Klaus would always take that time to look at Stefan. He would memorize all of Stefan’s features. So now whenever he looked at the stars he would instantly think of Stefan’s face. 

Klaus thought about his return to mystic falls, everything had gone to plan, and he was happy. This time he planned on doing things differently, and he did, and they worked out for a time. But now with Stefan’s memories bleeding through it changed things. Klaus was worried that even if he did compel the memories away they might come back again, and that would be a serious problem, for him and for Stefan. So Klaus needed to find out why the memories had started coming back before he could do anything from this point on.

Stefan was laying in his bed with his door closed and locked. He couldn't remember the last time he felt the need to lock his door. To vampires a locked door means nothing they could easily break it down, and with their hearing closing the door didn't really give them privacy. But Stefan needed the illusion of it at least. He needed to think about what he was going to do next. How does someone handle a situation like this? If it was just Klaus compelling him to have sex then he would probably let Damon kick his ass again after he got his memories back from Klaus and then, maybe never talk to him again. But now everything is different. At some point Stefan was with Klaus because he wanted to be, and Klaus said he loved him. 

Stefan couldn't wrap his head around that, the fact that he would have ever been willingly date Klaus and the fact that Klaus said he loved him. Stefan didn't see the appeal, Klaus was pure evil. He daggered and locked his own brothers and sister in coffins. Klaus killed his mother. He killed innocent people, and often. But then Stefan thought about it and realized that he wasn't all that different. There were a couple of times where Stefan considered killing Damon for things he had done. And Stefan’s hands were far from clean when it came to killing innocent people. He had killed so many he lost count, even despite his best efforts to remember all the names and the faces. And how could Stefan blame Klaus for killing his mother when Stefan killed his Father. Stefan realized that he was just as much a monster as Klaus. Stefan still didn't see how he could get past that and date Klaus. How do you like a monster? Finally Stefan knew what he should do. He could go ask someone who got past dating a monster, he could ask Elena.

Stefan decide that he should wait until tomorrow to ask her. He didn't feel like driving to the collage in the middle of the night. And this conversation should be had in person. Stefan turned to lay on his side and fell asleep faster than he anticipated. He didn't even realize how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.

***  
Stefan was cooking what looked and smelled like pasta he was stirring it in the pot when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned around not expecting whatever it was to be directly behind him, knocking his arm on it he dropped the spoon he was holding, only for it to be caught by the person that had caused him to drop it. 

“Careful, you almost got that red sauce all over the floor. That would have been a pain to clean.” Said Klaus. 

“The only person who needs to be careful is you.” Stefan said playfully threatening Klaus by holding the spoon close to his face. Klaus smiled and then licked some sauce off the spoon. 

“It needs more salt.” He said 

“That’s what you always say.” Stefan says rolling his eyes but a smile curls up on his face. 

“That’s because that’s what humans say when there cooking. You know why they say that?” 

“Why?” 

“Because humans eat food, and Vampires don’t, so I don’t know why you are cooking.” 

“First, we can eat we just don’t have to. Second you already know why I’m cooking, I told you I have friends coming over. We are all watching a movie.” 

Stefan turns back to the stove and continues stirring the pasta. Klaus stays standing behind him and wraps his arms around Stefan’s waist, and rests his chin on Stefan’s shoulder. Slowly starting to sway them both side to side. 

“If your human friends are coming over, why don’t we just eat them?” Klaus said punctuating his sentence with a playful bite on the crook of Stefan’s neck. Stefan half moaned, half laughed. Stefan was dangerously ticklish and his neck was one of his biggest weak spots. 

“Maybe we can ‘eat’ them after the movie.”

“Why can’t we eat them before the movie?”

“Because I actually want to watch it.”

“We could just watch it by ourselves.” 

Stefan pulled himself out of Klaus’ grasp turned around and pushed him at arm’s length. 

“No, no, and no again!” Stefan said trying to give Klaus the most serious look he could muster at the moment.  
“What?” 

“There is no watching a movie with you!”

“What are you talking about we watch movies all the time!?”

“No we don’t. We go to the store we get a movie that really want to see. We sit down we watch it for about five minutes, and then you get bored with it and spend the rest of the movie trying to kiss me, make out with me, and try to have sex.” 

“Well I can’t help it if you’re more exciting than a stupid movie.” 

“Well how about you try to do something other than dry hump me when we’re watching movies. Then I wouldn't have to go to such lengths to make friends just so I can finally watch a movie.” 

“I make no promises.” Stefan was about to say something back when a strange smell caught his attention. Suddenly remembering the cooking pasta behind him, he turned quickly to see light up in flames.  
*** 

Stefan sat up quickly with a gasp. He looked around heart racing, expecting there to be a fire somewhere in the room. After checking the room, he sat there waiting for his heart to slow down. Another memory where Klaus and Stefan were together consensually. Stefan felt weird thinking about how domestic they seemed. Almost like normal people. Stefan wondered if he was with Klaus consensually before or after Klaus compelled him to have sex with him. It must have been before, Stefan thought. Because why would Klaus compel Stefan to have sex with him if they were already together?  
Stefan thought about the dream again for a moment. Something was off about it. Something different from every other one he has had so far. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was missing. You know, besides all of his other memories of their time together. It was something specific about that particular dream that was different, strange, off kilter. It was like one of those moments where you would go into another room to get something, but by the time you were in there you had already forgotten what you needed to get. That was the exact feeling Stefan had. After dwelling on it for a while Stefan decided that he should move on and go see Elena like he planned last night. 

He grabbed his phone and called her first so she would know he was heading to the collage. He didn't want to just show up without her knowing. After the call Stefan changed his clothes and headed out to his car.

Damon was absolutely fuming. He felt better after stabbing Klaus in the eyes, but that wasn't enough. Someone touched his baby brother. No matter how old Stefan was, Damon would always think of him as his baby brother, and Damon would always protect him. No matter how many times Damon proclaimed that he would make Stefan’s life a living hell. No matter how many differences they had. If someone hurt Stefan, Damon would kill them, and if Klaus wasn't an original and a hybrid, he would already be dead. Damon had no idea how he was going to kill Klaus. But he did intend to keep his promise. If Klaus didn't stay away from Stefan, Damon would find a way to kill him, and if he couldn't do that he would spend the rest of his life making Klaus’ a living hell. Damon hears Stefan start coming down the steps. He was surprised to see Stefan fully dressed putting on his coat and shoes, with his car keys in hand.

“Going somewhere?” 

“Uh yeah. I’m heading out to go see Elena.” 

“Why?” 

“Damon since when do I have to start explaining everything I do?” Stefan said not wanting to get into how he was going to see her so he could get clarification on how does one get over the fact that someone is a monster and start dating them. 

“You don’t, I was just wondering what’s going on with my baby brother.”

“Damon, I am over 100 years old. When are you going to stop calling me ‘baby brother’?” 

“Never.” 

Stefan rolled his eyes and left the house not wanting to continue the conversation. Damon watched him walk out of the house and get into his car. Damon smiled suddenly getting an idea. He grabbed his phone to call someone who hated Klaus almost as much as him, and had the means and the magic to help get rid of him. Damon called Bonnie. 

“Hey bon bon. How’s my favorite witch doing?” Damon said smiling about all the possibilities of what torture he can do to Klaus with Bonnie's help.

Speaking of witches Klaus had a couple of his own on speed dial and he had called one of them to talk to ask why his compulsion was slipping with Stefan. He called her and had her meet up with him on the edge of town. 

“Klaus, to what do I owe the honor.” 

“I need your help with something. Years ago I compelled someone to forget somethings but suddenly now they are remembering it and I need to know why.”

“That’s rather vague, that doesn't even sound like have the situation. How am I supposed to fix this if I can’t find out what the problem is?” 

“Just... have you ever heard of anything like this before or not?”

“Yes actually. I have heard two different times where something like that has happened. Once where a vampire kept compelling someone to keep doing the same thing over and over again and after being compelled too many times eventually it didn't work anymore. A different time was when a vampire tried to compel memories of some girl’s entire life. After about a month she had all of her memories back.” 

“So compel too many memories away and they will come back, and compel too many times and they won’t work anymore.” 

“Yeah… does that help you at all?”

“It does actually. I think my problem might be a mixture of both.” Klaus said thinking about how many memories he had taken away from Stefan and how many times he had done it. This wasn’t good at all. For the first guy it didn't work anymore. It had been a lot more than a month since he compelled his memories away. He hoped that he was still able to compel Stefan at all. 

“Hey what ever happened to that guy you were all buddy-buddy with 20 years ago. What was his name...? Wait I remember, it was Stefan!”  
___

Stefan was thought about the Dream the entire ride to the collage. It was like the answer was right in front of him and he wasn't seeing it. He was bordering obsessing over it by the time he got to the parking lot. It was surprisingly empty, only about ten cars were in the lot. He went onto campus, and quickly made his way to Elena’s dorm. 

“Stefan, hey.” Elena said as Stefan walked in the door.

“Hey.” Stefan said smile curling up on his face. It had been a while since he saw her and he forgot how she was always able to lift his mood just with the sound of her voice. 

“So, how have you been?”

Stefan though about it and he didn't know how to answer that. He had been annoyed a couple months ago when Klaus first came to mystic falls. Then he was happy he guessed for a while. He had become friends with Klaus. But that all changed when he started getting the dreams. Now he was just confused about how to feel and what to do. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Stefan said with a chuckle, completely tired of not knowing, not understanding, not having a normal life like he always wanted. 

“Well, you said you wanted to talk on the phone, but you didn't say what about.” Elena said as she patted a spot on the bed motioning Stefan to sit. He did with a sigh. 

“I wanted to talk about us. When we were dating, after you found out I was a vampire.”

“What about it?” 

“How did you get past me being a monster?” 

“That’s easy, it’s because you aren't a monster.” 

“But I am Elena. I have killed more innocent people than I can count. I killed my own father. I have thought about killing and locking up Damon plenty of times. I’m a vampire, I’m a freaking Ripper. I think I am the definition of a monster.” 

“No Stefan, Think about all of those things you just said and the situation surrounding them. Yes, you have killed innocent people, but you live with that guilt and it haunts you every day, you don’t even drink human blood Stefan, even though it makes you weaker, even though it doesn’t satisfy your hunger. You killed your father yes, but he would have killed you if he had the chance, in fact he did didn't he, he shot you and Damon while you were both still human. Damon, Damon has done some bad things in his lifetime, and on most of those occasions where you locked him up, it was because you were protecting people from him, including me. Being a vampire doesn’t make you a monster, it makes you faster, stronger, gives you immortality, changes your diet, but it doesn't make you a monster. Being a Ripper is not that different than being an addict, you just need to learn to control it, and you will be fine I swear.” 

Stefan sat there not saying anything still unconvinced.

“Stefan, even if you don’t believe those things then just know that’s not all you are. You are a good guy, who cares about people and stands up for his friends. You love old cars, you somehow always see the best in people, even when you don’t trust them you’re still able to see it. You respect other people boundaries and privacy. You are thoughtful and smart. You are kind and cuddly, and you love with all of your heart. Stefan you always seem to mention and think of all the horrible things you have done in your life but what about all of the good? So I guess the short answer to your question, how I got past you being a monster. Is because at first glance it looks bad, but when I really looked, when I saw you completely, I saw that you were just like everybody else. You are a good guy with a bad past.” 

Stefan sighed and thought about everything she said. He felt better about himself but not about Klaus. He didn’t know anything about Klaus other than all the bad he has done. He can’t think of a single thing Klaus has done that was good. Stefan sighed and laid back. He had come all this way and still had all the same problems and questions. 

If he truly saw the good in people how come he wasn't able to see the good in Klaus? Was there truly no good in Klaus? Stefan head was starting to hurt will all of the questions. But he was pulled out of his  
thoughts when he heard Elena’s phone rings. But she takes a quick look at the caller id and then ignores the call. 

“Who was that?”

“It was Caroline, she’s been trying to rope me in to this double date tonight something with dinner and a movie.” 

Then it hit Stefan like a hurricane. He instantly jumped up at suddenly knowing what was wrong with his dream. 

“The T.V!”

“What?”

“We were talking about watching movies, you couldn't rent a movie in the 1920’s they didn't even have the first T.V until 1925!”

“What about T.V’s? And 1925?” 

Stefan suddenly remembered she had no idea what he was talking about and had not been clued in about the whole situation. He sighed and calmed down, he decided he wasn't going to tell her right now. So he quickly told her good bye and told her he would have to talk to her about it later. Stefan got in his car and drove back to mystic falls. 

It was time to confront Klaus. There was so much more to the story than Stefan didn't know, he didn't know about. All Stefan knew is that Klaus had taken more memories way past the 1920’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter! I had the most fun writing the Stefan/Klaus past scene. I love the idea of them as a happy couple. Comment what you think of them, and if you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. "Bingo, so you in?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially going crazy. It was all the thanksgiving excitement i'm sure but i swore i though i was on chapter six. At first i posted the same one twice and then i removed it. But i'm pretty sure there is a chapter missing somewhere. So if you read this and something doesn't add up like i jumped into something and you have no idea why could you please comment and let me know so i can see what i may be missing?? Thanks!!!

“Hey bon bon, how’s my favorite witch?” Damon said playfully.

“What do you want Damon? I’m busy.” Bonnie said hating the nickname.

“Well I need you to get UN-busy. There is something I need your help with and I think you’re going to like it.”

“Tell me what it is about and I will think about it.”

“I need your help to maim, torture, and possibly kill an original.”

“What? Which original?”

“I will give you one guess.”

“Klaus?”

“Bingo. So you in?”

“I don’t even know where Klaus is, why do you suddenly have the urge to kill him?”

“Because he’s back in mystic falls, and why not have the urge to kill Klaus?”

“Wait, Klaus is back in mystic falls? Why?”

“I still don’t know and I don’t care anymore. I need a witch to help me kill him since I’m fresh out of white oak steaks.”

Bonnie sighed. “Caroline is not going to be happy, I told her I would go with her on this double date thing, in case she didn’t get a hold of Elena in time, since she hasn’t been answering her phone.”

Damon smiled happy that he got bonnie on ‘team kill Klaus’. “When have you ever known Elena not to follow through with her plans?” 

“Whatever. Where do you want to meet up?”

“Um, how about the Grill, Klaus will be at the house soon if he’s not already here.” Damon said suddenly looking over his shoulder like he was going to find Klaus standing behind him. He sighed relieved when he wasn’t.

“Sure, I will be there in twenty minutes.” Bonnie said hanging up the phone. Damon then left the house to go wait at the Grill. 

 

Stefan drove straight to the house stopping the car by slamming on the breaks. He managed to work himself up on the drive back. He went from confused, to bothered, to angry, pissed. Klaus had been playing with Stefan’s memories for too long. What is this all about? Stefan and Klaus had been together after the 20’s. Why had Klaus taken his memories of their time together? It just didn’t make sense or add up. In the car Stefan had a bad thought. ‘What if Klaus compelled me to like him and want to be in a relationship?’ That thought was what pushed him from confused to angry. At this point Stefan wouldn’t put it past Klaus.

Stefan slammed his door a ‘little’ harder than he should have considering the window broke. –He’ll regret that later-. He stomped into the house looking for Klaus. He was angry when he found the house empty. Stefan stood and thought where he could find Klaus, but he had no idea where to look.

He settled for looking for the other original in town. Rebekah. He no doubt would be able to find her shopping somewhere. Stefan suddenly found himself wishing Klaus was as predictable as his sister. He looked for the most expansive store in Mystic falls. He walked in and there she was trying on a dress.

“Rebekah!” Stefan called out as he walked up to her.

“Stefan! Great you’re just in time. What do you think of this dress?” She said looking from the mirror to him and doing a little spin so he could see the whole dress.

“It looks nice, but I don’t have time for this I need to know where Klaus is.” Stefan said impatiently.

“How should I know where he is? He’s keeping secretes from me and then he tries to turn around and tell me what I can and can’t do. Honestly I don’t care, I want nothing to do with him.” Rebekah said looking back in the mirror to see the dress.

“Yes, but I need to talk to him. Like, now. You were at the house this morning, did he say where he was going or anything before he left?”

Rebekah sighed and looked at Stefan. “I don’t know. He made a phone call before he left today to someone. He wanted to meet up with them somewhere on the edge of town. I don’t know where exactly and it was a while ago he could be anywhere by now.”  

“And you have no idea who he was talking to?” Stefan asked

“Nope, just some girl, I have never heard her voice before and he never said her name.”

“Okay well I’m going to look around for him. See you later.” Stefan turned and started to walk to the door

“Stefan wait!” Stefan quickly turned back to her. “Klaus is a mean, and manipulative guy. He will kill anyone who bothers him or gets in his way. But deep down under everything. He’s a bad guy, he’s just misunderstood. For his entire life all he has ever wanted was to be loved, and wanted, and accepted.”

Stefan stood in the store very confused. Not understanding where this suddenly was coming from. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I was also home when Damon made his own call. He called Bonnie and he wants her help to kill Klaus. I’m not going to try to get in their way, Klaus has wronged me too many times to deserve me sticking up for him. I’m done. But since he is my brother I thought I should at least let you know everything before you let Damon try to go through with this. Underneath that monster you see on the outside. Is just a little kid waiting to be loved, and is fighting for attention. You were his first real friend, one that he didn’t feel betray him, one that he was happy to have and valued. For the first time Klaus was mad at me for trying to date you, rather than the other way around. What I’m trying to say is he cares about you, and I think you could bring back the human side of Niklaus, I saw you starting to bring out in the Twenties.”

Stefan didn’t say anything. After a moment of silence Rebekah turned back to the mirror looking at the dress, and Stefan took that as his que to leave. That was the second time someone told him he could see the good in people. Even when it’s not there. But he didn’t see any good in Klaus, not even a little. What Rebekah just said seemed like it could have been true with what he knew about Klaus’ past and how he fought so hard to make other hybrids, so he wouldn’t be the only one. It all seemed like a possible scenario, but Stefan just didn’t see it in Klaus. Stefan knew to be more sympathetic because he had so much in common with Klaus. It’s not like he purposely didn’t see the good in Klaus. It just wasn’t there. ‘And why didn’t Damon tell me about his plan to kill Klaus?’ Stefan thought to himself. He sighed and marked it as another thing he had to deal with. Plus Stefan highly doubted that they would be able to find a way to kill Klaus after all of their past failed attempts.

Stefan sighed and continued walking around looking for Klaus. After about twenty minutes Stefan decided that it was a little stupid to go looking all over town for Klaus, Stefan’s anger had completely left him. Now he just wanted to talk to Klaus, in a calm and normal fashion. He decided he could just wait for him at the boarding house. So he turned around and started walking towards the house. As he was about to cross the street he looks up at the street sign and reads the name.

It’s Emerson Street. The same street in his dream with the fireworks. Suddenly wanting to go back to that spot Stefan started to search for the hill. After about four different hills Stefan starting laughing at himself. There were a lot of hills right along this street, he wished he remembered where to find it. But when Stefan Climbed up the fifth hill he smiled. He found it.

He remembered everything about it. Like it hadn’t changed at all since his dream. After walking up Stefan stopped in his tracks. Klaus was sitting in the grass at the top of the hill just looking out into the sky by himself.

“Klaus?” Klaus turned around just noticing Stefan. He stood up and wiped any lingering grass off of his pants.

“Stefan, what are you doing here?” Stefan thought, this was it they were about to have this conversation. Outside in the open. But he was tired of waiting.  

“We came here before, to watch fireworks. I found the spot, and I told you to meet me here.” Stefan smiled, the memory became much clearer as he talked about it. “I wanted you to work to find the spot, so I didn’t tell you which hill. I don’t even think you realized it was the fourth of July. You never take time to remember the dates. Time never really mattered to you.” Stefan remembered “You came up here frustrated, I could tell even though you tried to hide it. I could always see past your shields.” Stefan suddenly felt like he was telling a love story, but he didn’t want to stop. Talking about it drew out every memory. “I was looking at the stars. Like always, and you were looking at me… like always.” Stefan then remembered when Klaus said he loved Stefan.  He didn’t exactly want to say that part.

“Is that all you remember?” Klaus said after Stefan stopped talking. Stefan looked down at the ground, and then back up at Klaus’ face, not in his eyes because he couldn’t.

“I remember some other things. But there was one memory that really stuck out.” Stefan said remembering he wasn’t here to talk about some old love. He was here to confront Klaus using him like a doll. “We were in an apartment, and we were talking about movies, and friends coming over. But when we, met. There were not movie rental places. There weren’t even T.V’s really.”

Klaus didn’t say anything he just stood there looking at Stefan. Silently, like he was studying him. So Stefan continued. “You didn’t just compel me in the 1920’s, you compelled me long after that! Why?” Klaus then starting walking to Stefan. Stefan wasn’t expecting Klaus to come at him so every step that Klaus took towards Stefan, Stefan would take a step back.

They continued their little walk until Stefan’s back hit a tree and Klaus was standing dangerously close to Stefan. Stefan could feel the heat coming off of Klaus’ body. Klaus rested his hands on opposite sides of Stefan, on the tree. “Do you remember what I told you, that night we watched the fireworks?”

“Yes.”

“Then you already know the answer to your question.” Was Klaus saying that he did all of this compelling and stuff was because he was in love with him? Stefan didn’t believe him. Not that Stefan was saying he was lying, but just that Klaus wasn’t capable of loving anyone but himself. That’s just how Stefan saw him. He put himself over the love of his brothers and sisters, he actually killed his mother. He is destructive and a murderer. He won’t hesitate to kill anyone or anything that gets in his way.  Klaus was a monster, who loved himself and himself only. He didn’t allow himself to have weaknesses, or liabilities.

Whatever Klaus was doing to Stefan must have been some sort of game, or a trick, something to distract why Klaus was in mystic falls. It was awfully convenient how he starting to just start getting them back when Klaus came back. Anger started to boil in his blood. This all could have been a distraction, a game.

“You’re lying! You don’t love me you don’t love anyone but yourself. You put yourself-“

“Above everything and everyone else. Even your own family. You’re a monster, and you like it that way.” Klaus took the exact words out of Stefan’s mouth. Word for word, its exactly what he was going to say, exactly how he heard it and thought it in his head.

“How did you know I was going to say that?”

“Because it’s what I compelled you to think.”

“Why would you make me think the worst of you?”

“Because, in twenties when we first met, that was the reputation I had built for myself. It’s what made everyone fear me, a man without weakness. But you didn’t see me like that, even when we were strangers. You saw the person I had stored deep inside, the person I hadn’t been since I was a little boy. A person I’m sure not even my family remembers me being. Where others saw evil, you saw misunderstanding. Where they saw anger you saw frustration. Where they saw independence you saw loneliness.”

 Stefan wished that he could look into Klaus’ eyes right now. He felt as if all the answers were in there. Like one look and he would know what Klaus was saying was true. But he couldn’t. He could look at his eyebrows, even a bit of his eyelashes, but not his eye balls. It killed Stefan to hear all of this and not be able to know if it was true. All day Stefan was told about how he could see the good in people and how he should see it in Klaus. Stefan did find it strange he wasn’t able to find one good thing about Klaus to come to mind. It would make sense if he was compelled to think of Klaus in a bad way.

“So you compel me to have sex with you. You compel me to forget. You compel me to think you’re really bad guy. You compel me to be in a relationship with you?  I don’t really understand the logic or any of it really none of it makes sense.”

“I didn’t compel you to have a relationship with me. You don’t know understand it because you don’t have all of them back yet. When you get them all you will understand. I can compel you to remember them all now if you like.”

Stefan internally slapped himself. He would absolutely love to have Klaus compel the rest of his memories back. But he can’t because he can’t look Klaus in the eyes.

“I would like that, but you can’t compel me.”

Klaus bent his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?” Klaus put his hands down at his sides and took a step back.

“You can’t compel me because I can’t look at your eyes. Rebekah compelled me not to look into your eyes.”

“She did what?”

“She compelled me not to look in your eyes so you wouldn’t be able to compel me.”

“Why?” Klaus said. Anger boiling in his blood. He had already told her to stay away from Stefan and now this. Maybe it was time to get her reacquainted with her coffin. 

“I asked her to help me find a way so you couldn’t compel me.”

“Oh.” Stefan looked up at Klaus’ face. His eyebrows were normal, so were his lips. He wished he could look in his eyes. Maybe that’s where he keeps all of his emotions. Stefan thought to himself.  Klaus was too quiet. He should be angry, throwing things around, or killing something. He shouldn’t just be standing there so stoic, and silent.

It was starting to feel awkward. He felt like something should be said. He didn’t like standing there in silence.

“We could go back to the house to get her to compel me to be able to look into your eyes again.”

“Okay, let’s do that.” Klaus turned and started heading for the sidewalk and Stefan followed. The walked back to the house in silence. Stefan felt like he should say anything, but he couldn’t think of words. What else was there to say? Klaus told Stefan he loved him sometime in the past, and Klaus today said that was the reason for everything. So Klaus had feelings for Stefan, so he compelled him to have sex, and then eventually a relationship a bunch of years later.  Something wasn’t right about it, Stefan could tell there was a lot more to the story than that. Something big, Stefan could fell its absence. Like a black-hole taking up all of his attention.

Before Stefan knew it they were back at the house. Stefan walked in the door first, and headed up the stairs to Rebekah’s room. She wasn’t there, but there was a note on her bed.  Stefan picked it up and read it:   ‘Stefan, I am leaving for a couple of days. I will be back soon, I’m just checking up on something. See you soon. XOXO. –Rebekah’

“What does it say?” Klaus asked.

“She’s gone, it says she’ll be back in a couple days.” Klaus let his anger slip and he threw a chair at the mirror on the wall. It made a loud crash and glass and wood flew everywhere. Klaus took a breath to calm himself down. “I’m sorry.”

Stefan smiled weakly, somehow Klaus acting violent calmed him down. This was the Klaus he knew. Violent and angry, not going around and telling people he loved them and compelling them into domestic relationships. “It’s alright. We don’t have many rules in this house just one really. You break it you clean it.” With that he left the room, to go to his own. He grabbed his phone quickly calling Rebekah. He wondered what these mysterious thing she was checking up on was.


	6. "well hurry up and come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I just had my wisdom teeth removed :( and I wasn't really in a typing mood. but now its all good and I'm working on this again. Thanks for everyone's patience, and thank you for reading.

“Hello?” Rebekah said as she answered her cellphone. 

“What exactly are you checking up on?” Said Stefan. 

“Oh hello Stefan, and it’s nothing really. I just was chasing this clothing line that had a dress I am willing to kill for.” 

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, can you hurry up and come back?”

“Oh, do you really miss me that much?” Rebekah said with a smile creeping up on her face. 

“No, I just need you to compel me again, so I can look in Klaus’ eyes. He wants to give me back my memories.” Said Stefan as he started to get irritated.

“Hmm, that’s a strange turn of events. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“We talked... and now he wants me to be able to know the whole story.”

“What ‘story’?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I need you to get back here, so I can find out!” 

“I will come back as soon as possible.” Rebekah didn’t wait for a response, and hung up the phone.

Rebekah, had been gone as soon as Stefan left the house to go looking for Klaus. She may have lied to Stefan but she didn’t know what to think of the situation yet. She did in fact know why Klaus had been talking to on the phone earlier that day. It was a witch named, Silvia. She had met her about a year ago when Klaus first heard the moonstone was near, and that a new doppelganger had surfaced. She was a powerful witch, her blood line just as long as the bennet’s. She was also very smart, but Rebekah didn’t know why Klaus trusted her so much. But that didn’t matter at the moment. If Klaus had something planned for mystic falls then if anyone knew about it, it would be Silvia. Silvia had been alive for almost as long as the rest of the originals. She was a very skilled witch who knew some great de-aging spells. But she could die like any other witch, just as easily, and Rebekah planned fully to remind her that if she didn’t get answers. 

Rebekah walked into the bar she knew Silvia owned. ‘What was it with bars and witches’ Rebekah thought to herself? She sat on a stool and waited for Silvia to come to her, she knew it was only a matter of time. 

“Hello Rebekah, it’s been a while.” Silvia said please to see her, she considered Rebekah a good friend. They had gotten along very well when they first met, and they had fun together picking out clothes, talking about guys. They really have a lot in common. 

“Yes it has, Silvia. But you have seen Niklaus recently haven’t you?” Rebekah said wanting to get straight to the point. She didn’t want to linger too long, and risk alerting Klaus that she was snooping around his business. He was already angry at her for returning to mystic falls. 

“Yes I did see Klaus recently. What about it?” Silvia said suddenly getting defensive. Not liking Rebekah’s serious tone, and the way she skipped pleasantries. 

“I would like to know what exactly my brother is up to, and why he came to see you.” Rebekah answered sharply. 

“Well I can’t help you with that.” Silvia said starting to wipe the table in front of her, not liking being inactive at this very moment. Even though Silvia liked Rebekah, doesn’t mean she forgot that Klaus isn’t the only violent original in the family. Rebekah was just more cool and level headed with it, she only attacked when she had a good reason (Like a dress, or the perfect pair of shoes.), or when provoked, and Silvia was trying her best not to provoke the situation, when it came to Klaus anything can be provoking. 

“Why” Rebekah said getting defensive as well. 

“Because I don’t know. He was being especially cryptic with me. I have no idea what he’s doing.” 

“Well what did he say to you?”

“He just wanted some advice on a situation involving compulsion.”

“Compulsion that was wearing off.” It wasn’t a question it was a statement that Rebekah didn’t even mean to say out loud.

“Oh so you already know then?” Silvia said surprised

“Yes, what did he ask about it specifically?” Rebekah said, continuing the interrogation

“He asked if anything like it had ever happened before.” 

“And has there?” 

“Well yes, about 10 years ago I came across a girl she had been compelled to forget her entire life. After about a month, she had gotten them all back. Then another time where a guy had been compelled to keep doing the same thing over and over again and I guess his body got used to the compulsion and he was able to fight it.” 

“And you told Niklaus all this?”

“Yeah, he said he thought his problem was a mixture of both.”

“Damn. That must be why he wants to give Stefan his memories back all of a sudden.”

“What? I’m sorry did you just say Stefan, as in Salvatore?”

“Yes. So you know him?”

“Do I know him, yeah I met him once. But know of him is the better way to put it. But Klaus told me Stefan was dead.”

“He said what?”

“I asked him about Stefan when we met up. He explicitly told me Stefan was killed by hunters about 20 years ago. He also told me to spread the word so other witches wouldn’t be stupid enough to ask him about it anymore.”

“Why would Niklaus want everyone to think Stefan was dead , and why twenty years ago?”  
\---

Bonnie was sitting in a booth at the grill with Damon. Damon was tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers impatiently on the table. They had been there a couple of hours searching for whatever they could through some of Bonnie’s grandmother’s old books. At the moment Bonnie was going through the Grimoire. 

“Okay so look at this.” Bonnie said as she turned to show Damon a page in the grimoire. “I think it’s about Klaus, but it’s more of a riddle than a spell.” 

“Great. I hate Riddles.” 

“Good thing I love riddles, and cross words.”

Damon looked at bonnie and gave her his best heartfelt look. “You complete me.” Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked back at the grimoire. 

“The Key to the end of the half wolf and half death, is in the heart of the soul and-“

“Oh god, this sucks, who wrote this, Dr. Seuss? Why can’t it just for once be something like, oh if this guy ever pisses you off and you want to kill him? Here’s how” 

“Well witches are secretive. They would want to make it work for anyone to figure it out if let’s say the grimoire was stolen.”

“So what if someone figured out how to kill Klaus?”

“Well what if Klaus found this. It would alert him to the only way to kill him now that he’s almost invincible. Knowing exactly where the chink in his armor is, is not a good thing in any situation.”

“Yeah whatever I guess.”

“Okay so can I finish this or are you going to interrupt again?”

“Go on.”

“Okay. The key to the end of the half wolf half death, is in the heart of the soul, and the heart of the soul, is contained by another. End the other, end the heart, end the soul, and end the wolf-death… Well this isn’t hard at all now that I read it all the way.”

“Well I still don’t get it, it says end like twenty times.”

“More like five, Damon, and it’s really simple, here let me put it in better words. Umm…. Klaus is the Half wolf half Death. So they key to end Klaus... and End means Kill I guess, so the key to kill Klaus, is in the heart of the soul. Which I guess means... Um I don’t know. Something spiritual so the key to kill Klaus is in the heart of the soul, and the heart of the soul is contained by another… okay now it’s not that simple.”

“So we are back where we started.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to find another witch to help us out? I’m sure someone knows what the heart of the soul means.” 

“Yeah sure, except where can we find a witch? All the ones I know are dead.”

“I’m sure we can find one somewhere …”  
\---

Stefan laid back on his bed, after throwing his phone on the table. Something seemed off about Rebekah. He didn’t believe her story not one bit. But he couldn’t exactly do anything about it. He had no idea where she was, so it wasn’t like he could got to her. He let out a huff in anger. Somehow it felt like something is making it so he doesn’t get his memories. What are the chances that Klaus just wants to give Stefan back his memories and Rebekah is gone before he can. It’s like some sick joke. Now Stefan is left to sitting around waiting for her to come back, thinking about everything. Thinking about Klaus, and the memoires. Stefan realized that he never got an actual answer to why Klaus had taken memories long after the 1920’s. Stefan listened to the house, only hearing his heartbeat and Klaus’. He felt odd being alone in the house with Klaus. He began to wonder where Damon was. Suddenly remembering what Rebekah said about Damon’s plan to kill Klaus. Stefan wasn’t too sure what to do about it. He seriously doubted they would find anything. It’s not exactly their first time trying to kill Klaus. It didn’t work then why will it work now?  
Thinking that Stefan allowed himself to relax again. His eyes starting to droop, he let sleep take him.  
***

“So what about the stupid spell!? I’m not scared of it and you shouldn’t be either!”

“It’s not that big of a deal, I don’t need to be a werewolf, I have you.” Said Klaus sitting at a wooden desk head resting in his hands.

“And you still will when you break the curse. I know how much it means to you to break this. Klaus you killed your own mother in anger of what she did. And you were right  
to. She took a part of you away, now you need to get it back.” 

“Stefan its fine.” Klaus said finally looking up. 

“It’s not fine! I’m not going to be the reason you don’t become whole again. I won’t allow it. you have been trying to break this ever since you knew about it!” Stefan really getting pissed now, and yelling at the top of his lungs. Klaus stood up walked around and grabbed Stefan's shoulders. 

“Stefan will you please stop! I’m not doing it, at least not now. I will kill every witch who knows the spell, I will burn every paper that it has been written on, and I will erase it from existence. Then and only then will I break the curse, okay.” 

“I would be okay with that, but who knows when there will be another doppelganger. Who knows if you will be able to find one?” 

“Stefan there will be more doppelgangers I promise, and I will find one when I need to. Right now I don’t. I have everything I need.”

“You are cursed, and you don’t have to be, and it’s my fault.”

"It's not your fault that I love you, and it's not your fault that you were pulled into a spell that will kill me if I become a werewolf."

"It sure does feel like it is."  
***


	7. "What came first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry it took this long for me to update. I really meant to keep a schedule, but you know. School, family, work, holidays, and then of course, people need to sleep. so once again I apolojize for forever taking a long time to update, and I plan on updating every about four days. I like to have one day to write a chapter, then a second to add to it, a third to edit it and go over, and then I like to have on last day to make final additions and stuff. So yeah, but I will not go a long time without updating, I already have half of the next chapter written so there's that :).

Bonnie walked back into the grill stuffing her phone in her pocket, heading over to the table where Damon was sitting impatiently eyeing the waitress cleaning the table next to theirs, like he was about to eat her. Bonnie walked up to the table but Damon was still staring at the waitress. He clapped her hands to get his attention.

“Bonnie your back.” Damon said smiling, acting nonchalant like he wasn’t just completely zoned out staring at someone like they were a pie on a window seal. 

“Okay, so I just made some calls and apparently there is a witch just outside of mystic falls that can help us.” Bonnie said as she started to pick up her grimoire and the rest of her notes and papers, from the table. Packing them into her bag. 

"Great, let’s get going. Where to?” Damon said standing up grabbing his car keys, after leaving the tip on their table under the salt and pepper shaker. 

“It’s a bar called Silvia’s. Apparently that’s the name of the witch too, I guess she owns the bar.” Damon laughed at that. 

“What is it with witches and bars?” Damon asked. 

“I don’t know.” Said bonnie, who silently asked herself that question as well, and then suddenly wondered of she should own one too. The drive to the bar was only about twenty minutes. Sure enough, right outside of mystic falls there was a bar, named Silvia’s.

“Hmm, I think I have actually been here before.” Said Damon as he got out of the car, getting the feeling of Deja vu. 

“I would be more surprised if you hadn’t been here… Hey, isn’t that Rebekah’s car? What is she doing here?” Damon looked at the car and recognized it as Rebekah’s car. He then got a sinister grin. 

“Let’s go and find out.” Damon and Bonnie walked into the bar and quickly spotted Rebekah, considering that she was the only blond, and the only girl in the bar, it was pretty easy. “Hello Rebekah, funny seeing you here,” Damon said as he sat down on the stool next to her, and Bonnie sitting next to him. 

“Damon and bonnie, what a treat. What are you two doing here? Taking a break from trying to find a way to kill my brother, maybe?” 

Damon and bonnie exchanged a look, but Damon kept his cool. “Maybe, why are you here?” 

“Just having a drink, and catching up with an old friend, Silvia, she owns the bar.” 

“Old friend?” Asked Bonnie, deflating, now they couldn’t ask her for help. Not when Rebekah somehow already knew what they were up too.

“Yes, old friend. We go way back. She and I actually get along quite well. I could ask her to give you free drinks if you like.” Said Rebekah after she finished her own shot.

“Uh no, that’s fine, we should be going anyway.” Bonnie said, Damon gave her a look that said ‘what the hell’. “Damon, she knows her, we can’t ask her anything about it now. We can’t trust her.” Bonnie whispered, even though it wouldn’t help since they were right next to Rebekah and she was a vampire with vampire hearing. 

“Oh, so you aren’t on break. You’re here for her help. She’s a good choice, she is probably the only witch alive who is capable of killing Niklaus, and she’s been around for a while. Here how about I make you a deal, if you answer a couple of questions for me, I will tell her to help you with whatever you need.” Rebekah said, finally seeing a situation she can use to her advantage.

“Why would you have her help us, you know we want to kill Klaus.” Said Bonnie said, not liking the fact that the only lead they have to being able to kill Klaus is in her purse right out here in the open, in the same vicinity as Rebekah, who already know about their plan.

“Yes, and I don’t care, Niklaus made his bed and now he must lie in it. But I don’t help anyone for free, and after all, Silvia is my friend and she won’t help you unless I say its okay.”

“Okay deal. Ask your questions?” Said Damon eager to get this whole thing over with. Answering questions wouldn’t be so bad.  
“Where was Stefan about 20 years ago? What was he was he doing?”

“20 years ago? I don’t know, I think it was one of his blackout periods, where he was all ripper.”

“What are the Dreams Stefan Keeps having about the twenties?”

“They are memories of when Klaus compelled Stefan to have sex with him.”

“What!?” Said Bonnie, completely taken off guard. Damon hadn’t mentioned that yet, if he ever was going to.

“I will fill you in later.” Damon said over his shoulder to Bonnie. 

“Serious answers only Damon. I want the truth.” Said Rebekah giving him an unimpressed look. 

“That was a serious answer and it was the truth. Klaus compelled Stefan to have sex with him. More than once. Hence me wanting to kill him.” Rebekah didn’t say anything, she thought for a moment and then made a face and Damon knew that she believed him now. “So I guess you had no idea about Klaus’ extracurricular activities.” He said with a smirk.

“No I didn’t. It kind of makes since adding it in thinking back on everything, especially when Klaus said- but-, I don’t understand why. Niklaus and Stefan were friends. Niklaus is loyal he wouldn’t do something like that to a friend. It’s wrong.”

“Said from the sister he stabbed and left in a coffin for several decades, and all his other family members I might add, except, you know, for the ones he killed.” 

“I see your point but that’s not it. In Klaus’ eyes those were punishments for crossing him or leaving him. Stefan didn’t do anything wrong to Klaus, in fact we left Stefan behind. Ugh!” Rebekah let out and dropped her head in her hands. “And this still doesn’t explains why Klaus wants everyone to think he’s dead!” 

“What?” Bonnie and Damon said at the same time. Bonnie was now seriously confused, so much was going on while she was away, and Damon totally neglected to tell her anything. She had spent the whole day with him and he didn’t bother to even drop a hint. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes. She was starting to get a headache now. “Hey Silvia, could you come over here for a moment, I need your help explaining something.”  
Silvia walked over after making and handing another customer at the bar their drink. She smiled at Damon and Bonnie before asking Rebekah what she needed. 

“Okay so apparently my brother has been keeping secretes from everybody, and for once Damon and I want the same thing.” 

“You want to kill Klaus?” Damon and Bonnie once again said at the same time. They both gave each other a suspicious look but didn’t say anything else. 

“No, I want to know what is going on with him and Stefan. Klaus recently called, and then met up with Silvia and asked her about compulsion wearing off. During their conversation Stefan came up and Klaus told her Stefan had been dead for about 20 years, and that she was to tell everyone else the news.”

“But Stefan isn’t dead, and why specifically 20 years ago, you think he would have picked a more recent date rather than a time where he might have been seen.” Damon said. 

“That’s another thing I don't understand, Silvia, you have anything to add?” Rebekah said, making sure she didn’t leave anything out. 

Silvia looked down at the ground took a second to think and finally spoke. “Okay, I know a lot more than I have been letting on, but I can’t tell you unless you promise me something in return.” She said mostly focused on Damon.

“That depends on what you want and what you know.” Said Damon. Silvia took a deep breath and leaned in close to three and lowered her voice a few octaves. 

“There is a spell that I need, I have been looking for it ever since the twenties. It’s a spell that can kill Klaus, the only one out there, now that he’s a Hybrid. It’s hidden, lost out there. But I know it’s out there, I knew a witch, she hid hers kept it safe within a riddle. She was from a long and powerful blood line that I know is still alive and strong today.” 

“What bloodline?” Asked Bonnie

“The Bennet bloodline.”

Damon eyes instantly went to Bonnie and Bonnie’s eyes went to Damon. She clutched her purse defensively. She knew the riddle she was talking about must be the very one she and Damon came here to ask for help. 

 

Stefan opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. Waking up and thinking back on the dreams has become normal by now. Like a part of his routine, it’s just as simple as brushing his teeth. Know knowing that they are memories and not just dreams, it does make it weird. He only has bits and pieces, of a portion of his life, he doesn’t know how large. Yesterday, on the hill, Klaus told Stefan that he compelled Stefan to think the worst of him. He still didn’t know how to feel about that. He wished he could see the good in Klaus. He wish he knew what could have possibly drove him to want to be in a relationship with him. Stefan could see how Klaus was a good wing man, a good drinking buddy, even a good friend. But Stefan couldn’t see appeal in dating him. He just was so, evil, and selfish, and insane. Thinking back on the dream again, he thought about the way Klaus acted. There was a spell, something about Klaus not taking an opportunity to become a hybrid. Something about it being Stefan’s fault, well that’s what Stefan said, but not Klaus, Klaus didn’t say anything like that. He was okay with not being a Hybrid yet. It seemed so out of character to Stefan. When Klaus found out about Elena, he was evil and persistent. It seemed like the only other time Klaus had a chance was with Katherine. But there must have been a doppelganger in between, because Stefan wasn’t even born when Katherine and Klaus had met and she turned. 

Stefan was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, by footsteps. He forgotten Klaus was in the house, and he sighed. He was curious about the spell and whole extra Doppelgänger that he didn’t know about, but Klaus did, and he was just downstairs, doing what sounded like pacing. Stefan felt tempted to go down there and ask him about it. But he didn’t, he just felt weird he had sex with him. Compelled and probably consensual sex. Although he hasn’t remembered any yet. Stefan sighed, he reached over to his desk, and plucked his phone off its charger and called Rebekah, she didn’t answer but right before he was about to call again, he received a text message from her. 

‘Stefan I am busy right now. I will be back by tonight, I promise.’ 

He rolled his eyes but was happy knowing exactly when she would be back. Stefan went through his contacts and decided to call Damon, and see what he was up to. But Damon also didn’t answer. So Stefan called again, and after he didn’t answer a second time, Stefan got a text from him. 

‘I’m busy baby bro, can’t talk right now. I will see you later.’

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed again. He was doing that a lot lately, sighing. If he wasn’t a Vampire he would start to get worried about his heath from all this added stress. He briefly considered texting Elena and giving her that much owed explanation of why he quickly ran out of the collage, but he decided against it since she was probably in class right now. Stefan was conflicted, he was hungry and he wanted to go downstairs to get the animal blood that he put in the fridge just yesterday. But he also didn’t want to see Klaus, and from the sound of it Klaus was pacing in the kitchen. 

Stefan sat up and then got off of his bed. This was his house, and he wasn’t going to sit in his room all day starving waiting for Klaus to leave. He opened his door and quickly made his way downstairs. Klaus had stopped his pacing when he heard Stefan coming down the stairs. 

Stefan stopped in the archway when he was face to face with Klaus. Neither of them said anything. They both stood there not moving, looking at each other. Stefan tried to muster words. But he didn’t know exactly what to say. Klaus said that he loved him and he offered Stefan his memories back and now they have to wait for Rebekah to come back. He had no idea what to say after that so he quickly headed for the refrigerator. He pulled out the water bottle filled with animal blood and poured it into a cup and shoved it into the microwave for 1 minute. Stefan stood staring at the microwave like he could compel it to go faster. It finally got down to three seconds left and Stefan decided that three seconds wouldn’t make that much of a difference so he took it out early. 

Stefan’s stomach grumbled as he saw the steam come off the cup. He hadn’t had any blood at all yesterday because of more important things going on, and the animal blood doesn’t fill him to begin with. When he turned around, Klaus was now sitting at the dinner table, and the chair across from his had been pulled out. The chair wasn’t like that when Stefan walked into the kitchen, so Klaus must have moved it, almost inviting Stefan to sit. Stefan questioned it, if Klaus wanted to talk he would just say something, right?

After a couple of moments Stefan finally decided that he should sit. He didn’t really feel like going back to hiding in his room, and if he was going to talk to Klaus maybe he could pry a little of his past out of Klaus as they wait for Rebekah. 

At first they don’t speak. Stefan sat drinking the blood, trying not to grimace at how nasty it was. He made that mistake before and Klaus spent a whole week talking about how that it’s nasty to him because he shouldn’t be drinking it. He even made PowerPoints. PowerPoints! As in multiple of them! 

Klaus was looking in Stefan’s direction but he didn’t know if Klaus was looking directly at him. It was hard for Stefan to look at Klaus’ face at all. At this distance Stefan’s peripheral vision can see all of Klaus’ face including his eyes, and he was compelled not to look in his eyes, so he could barely look at his chin. Sitting there in the silence Stefan couldn’t help but feel like Klaus is waiting for Stefan to make the first move. Like he’s silently asking him for something. Stefan felt that he was trying to solve the most complex puzzle in the world and he wasn’t even allowed to have a picture to guide him. 

It was like Klaus was being shy almost. To Stefan it seemed completely ridiculous. Klaus Shy. That was just never, it wasn’t a thing. It was so weird, because Stefan was trying to picture Klaus differently, not as a monster, not as something evil, not as someone selfish. He tried to picture Klaus shy, and funny, and kind. Someone who helped on occasion instead of hurt. Stefan suddenly had so many questions about his memoires, about exactly what happened. 

“What came first?” The question was out of his mouth before he even thought of it. 

Klaus was confused, at least that’s what Stefan assumed. He couldn’t see the look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Asked Klaus. 

“What came first. Us being together because I wanted to, or you compelling me.” Stefan asked. 

Klaus was quiet for a while. Maybe he was thinking. Stefan didn’t know, maybe he was preparing himself to lie. The truth wouldn’t take so long. Or maybe the truth was too hard for Klaus to say, maybe that’s why he would rather just give Stefan back his memories and let him sort it out on his own. Maybe Klaus knew Stefan wouldn’t like his answer. Maybe Klaus forgot, it had been long ago and Klaus probably didn’t care. Because that’s the type of thing Stefan can believe about Klaus. That he could forget an entire relationship, and countless times he compelled Stefan to be with him. That was the reason Stefan needed his memories back, he needed to see things like he normally did. He wanted to see the good in Klaus. The good side of him. The side that was capable of this love that he apparently feels for Stefan. 

“First, I met you. Second, I fell in love with you. Third, you fell in love with me. Fourth, we were happy. Fifth, a witch ruined everything and I had to make you forget about our relationship. Sixth, I missed you. Seventh, you fell in love with me again I had to make you hate me. Eighth, Mikael came and I made you completely forget about me and Rebekah, for your safety. Ninth, occasionally I couldn’t take it and I would go find you, we would be happy and it would go wrong again, and I would leave. Finally, Tenth, you start remembering on your own when I finally decide to try and just be friends with you again, because it was better than not having you at all.”


	8. "Stefan's your brother? By blood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this one really fast because I felt bad about leaving for a while, but I am so excited about this chapter and the next one. I actually split it in half because it was so long and it was taking for ever for me to edit it so I just lessened the work load. SO there isn't any Stefan or Klaus in this chapter.

Bonnie was biting her nails. She really, really hated this plan. She and Damon were sitting in his car waiting for Rebekah and Silvia to finish closing up the bar, so they can all go to Silvia’s house. Silvia had explained some stuff in the bar like the reason Klaus told her Stefan died twenty years ago was because she had seen him with Stefan twenty years ago. That news came as a surprise to everyone. They had all assumed that the last time Stefan and Klaus saw each other were in the twenties. 

They kept it a secret from Silvia and Rebekah that Bonnie had the riddle on her. That meant Damon had at least an inkling of commonsense. But the rest of the plan did not bode well in an argument that Damon was born with any. They have learned from experience that they can’t trust any of the originals, especially when it comes to them killing one of their siblings. 

For all they knew this was part of their plan. Rebekah knew about their plan to try to kill Klaus, and she was at the bar of the witch they were going to ask for help and they happened to be friends, and he just happened to finally be done with Klaus and was willing to sit by and watch them do this. The whole thing screamed set up. Even if with they said was true, and the spell to kill Klaus only had one copy left and it was protected by the riddle, then they could just be trying to use Bonnie to find it so they can destroy it for good. 

“Damon, I say we drive off now, before they even get out here.” 

“No, how am I supposed to find her house then, she didn’t give me an address.” 

“We don’t find it. We get out of dodge protect the riddle and crack it on our own.” 

“Bonnie, we have no idea what we are doing with that riddle. If it’s even the riddle.”

“It is definitely the riddle. We just need to find out how it’s going to lead us to the spell, and I doubt Rebekah is just going to sit back and watch us kill her brother. You know how this same situation went with Elijah.”

“That was different. Klaus told Elijah that he was going to give him the rest of their family back. Rebekah has been scorned one time too many by Klaus. I could tell it in her eyes. She is really done with him.”

“Is she so done that she’s practically obsessed over finding out exactly what happened between him and Stefan. Speaking of by the way, what the hell!? What is going on and why didn’t you already tell me!?”

“She’s not obsessing for Klaus, she’s obsessing for Stefan. She still holds the torch for him, and she wants to know why Klaus keeps getting in her way. Now she does and she’s going to try and pull them apart. Us killing Klaus is the easiest way to do that. Which is why she isn’t going to stop us. And I didn’t tell you about the Stefan thing because… because it’s not my story to tell.” Damon said looking down at the steering wheel quietly. 

Bonnie understood now. The only reason he told Rebekah is because he wanted to be able to kill Klaus, and get his revenge. But he didn’t tell bonnie because he was protecting Stefan. She smiled at that. Damon can be a drunk, evil, jerk sometimes, but he is a really good brother. She found herself wishing she had a brother like Damon.  
Before she could say anything else Rebekah and Silvia were walking out of the bar, locking the doors. Soon they were both in Rebekah’s car driving off to Silvia’s house, with Damon and Bonnie following closely behind them. 

Silvia’s house was bigger than bonnie expected. To be honest, Bonnie expected her to live in some tiny room above the bar. She thought that about literally everyone who ever owns a bar. She should stop thinking that. Bar owners are normal people too, you know, if they aren’t witches. Silvia left them in her living room while she went to go get ingredients and supplies she needed. Damon had conveniently told them that Bonnie takes her grimoire with her everywhere and they were in such luck that they found each other.  
Silvia quickly comes back with, an assortment of things. She has candles, a couple of bowls, a whole bunch of other things like powders and grains, and plants and other things she was sure she didn’t want know what it was. Silvia quickly set them up on the table.

“Now that you have everything set, you plan in explaining the rest of it. Were kind of in the dark here still.” Said Damon. 

“Okay, like I said, the spell is hidden by a riddle. After we find the riddle and get to the spell, were going to need to get Stefan.” Said Silvia as she stood up.

“Wait, what? What does my brother have to do with this?” Asked Damon.

“Stefan is your brother? By blood?” Asked Silvia 

“Yes, and you didn’t answer my question.” Said Damon. 

“Stefan is the most important part of the spell.” She said and then Bonnie suddenly put it all together. Klaus compelled Stefan to have sex with him multiple times. But Rebekah said that Klaus would never do that to Stefan because that would be hurting him, and he valued him as a friend. Stefan had done nothing wrong to Klaus. Which meant that Klaus liked Stefan for that, Stefan was probably the only person in Klaus’ life that didn’t disappoint him or betray him. Klaus must have found solace in that, comfort that he never found anywhere else. So what if Klaus had feelings for Stefan and just didn’t know how to express them so instead he took the easy route and compelled Stefan. It seemed possible and it made sense, and if Klaus had feelings for Stefan that could easily mean that Klaus loves Stefan. And Love, could be the heart of the soul. Like soul mates. If Klaus knows about the spells he must know Stefan is the heart of the soul and that’s why he wants everyone to think Stefan is dead. So if there is even the tiniest bit of the spell left, no one will know what to do with it. 

“The heart of the soul.” In all her thinking she accidentally let it slip. It was barley a whisper but everyone in the room heard it. Rebekah didn’t know or care what it meant. Damon was intrigued ad smiling like he knew Bonnie had just cracked it. Silvia looked surprised, and a little dumbfounded. But she was the first to speak.

“You already found the riddle.” Silvia said, smile curving onto her face. Bonnie was ready to say something in her defense but everyone attention was interrupted when Rebekah’s phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. 

“Speak of the devil. It’s Stefan.” Said Rebekah 

“Why is Stefan calling you?” Asked Damon suspiciously. 

“Probably to rush me into coming back. Apparently Klaus had a change of heart and wants to give Stefan back all of his memories.” Said Rebekah. 

“What does that have to do with you?” Asked Damon. 

“I compelled him not to look into Klaus’ eyes, no looking in the eyes, no compulsion, no Stefan getting his memories back.” Said Rebekah.

“Are you going to answer it?” Asked Bonnie when the phone entered its fifth ring. 

“No, I will just send him a text. This should be done by tonight. I mean, you have the riddle so it won’t be hard to get the spell, and we know exactly where Stefan is when we need to get him.” Said Rebekah as she quickly typed a message to Stefan and sent it. 

“Actually we don’t need Stefan here anymore.” Said Silvia. 

“What do you mean? You said he was the most important part of the spell.” Said Damon 

“Yes but for this part of the spell, we only need his blood. But yours will work since your brothers. Your blood will help us to connect to his blood for the rest of the spell.” Said Silvia. Damon was about to ask what the second part of the spell was, but he was interrupt by his phone when it started to ring. 

“It’s Stefan.” Damon said aloud and a little happily, Stefan must be calling to tell him about Klaus giving him his memories back. He felt a little left out of the loop since Rebekah already knew, but she was kind of vital to that plan so no hard feelings. He was about to answer it when Rebekah stopped him. 

“Don’t answer it. He is just calling you to ask about your plan to kill Niklaus.” Rebekah said. 

“Stefan doesn’t know about our plan.” Damon said defensively. 

“Yes he does, I told him.” Said Rebekah.

“What? When?” Asked Damon.

“Yesterday. Just send him a message that you’re busy and you will see him later.” Rebekah said. 

The call ended but Stefan called again. “What if it’s important and about something else.” Said Damon, he really wanted to answer. 

“Whatever it is, do you think it’s more important than killing Klaus?” Silvia added in, and Damon shrugged at it. Whatever it was it could wait until after this. He sent Stefan a message saying he was busy and he would see him later. 

“Okay, now what?” Asked Damon. Silvia looked over to Bonnie. 

“Do you have the riddle on you?” asked Silvia. Bonnie looked over to Damon wearily. She didn’t trust them still, and she wanted to know if Damon was sure about this. They exchanged looks as if they were their own language. Bonnie slowly took out her grimoire from her purse, and carefully leafed through the pages to the riddle. She took it out and handed it to Silvia. 

Silvia looked it over and smiled. “This is it.” She put it down on the table and began putting some of the ingredients into a bowl.

“How are you going to find the spell? The riddle doesn’t say anything about it.” Asked Bonnie curious about her plan. 

Silvia smiled and looked up from the table. “The riddle is the spell. Or more like the riddle is on top of the spell.” Silvia poured the contents of the bowl onto the paper and then lit a match. Bonnie was about to protest to the burning of the riddle, but Damon beat her to it by running over and grabbing Silvia’s arm, and blowing out the match.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Damon said. 

“Breaking the enchantment on the paper, so I can read the spell.” Said Silvia.

“Really, because it looks like you’re trying to burn it?” Said Damon.

“I’m not. Just trust me.” Silvia slowly retracted her hand from Damon, and then lit another match. Bonnie gave a dangerous look at Damon that let him know if this went wrong she would never ever let him live it down. 

Silvia touched the flame to the paper and a large, purple fire lit on the page that made everyone take a step back. But the fire was out as fast as it was lit. Everyone-except for Silvia- looked at the table in disbelief. The paper looked completely untouched, and new. It didn’t have the wear and tear on the edges and corners like it had before. The words on the paper had rearranged and changed. They were in Latin now Bonnie smiled, she could read it and she knew it was the spell. Damon was right to trust them and she felt a weight lift off her chest. They were really going to do this. They were going to kill Klaus. She didn’t dare say any of that out loud though, she didn’t want to jinx anything, they day was still early, and Rebekah was still here and could change her mind any moment, and ruin their whole plan. 

Silvia, looked it over and started to rearrange some of the things on the table so now that they were all symmetrical around a single bowl, that she was now filling with, a red dust, a really weird looking leaf, a feather, a charred twig, and a purple flower Bonnie had never seen before. 

“How do you know to use all of this?” Asked Bonnie. 

“This was my task, my part in the spell. The Bennet witch and my coven handled the rest.”

“So you’re saying that you helped make the spell?” Bonnie asked not believing it. 

“Yes.” Silvia said. 

“That would make you like, over 90 years old!” Bonnie said in disbelief. 

“Yes it would.” Silvia smiled, she loved it when people were surprised like that over her age.  
“You don’t even look over twenty.” Said Bonnie, suddenly wanting to find out what spells she used to stay young. 

Silvia smiled, but didn’t say anything. 

“You should stop now, your just boosting her ego.” Said Rebekah, Silvia laughed at that.

“How come this spell only works if Klaus is a Hybrid?” Asked bonnie, she was wondering it before when they found the riddle but now knowing Silvia helped make it she could shed some light on the matter. 

“At the time, my coven and I had no quarrel with Klaus. We didn’t really want to get into the crosshairs of the original family. We knew they were destructive, and vindictive. We were simple witches, and we didn’t have much power, we honestly only cared that balance was restored, and it was, as you know, vampires burn in the sunlight, weakened by vervain, killed by wooden stakes and fire and they need to be invited into a home. So we had no problem with Klaus, as long as he stayed a vampire… in the twenties Klaus and Stefan frequented a tavern my mother owned. One day, Klaus came in and asked my mother to be the witch to perform the spell to unlock his werewolf side. He had everything he needed, the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelgänger. So she played along like she would do it, but as soon as he left, she called the Bennet witch for help. Knowing the Rebekah would have woken her brothers and sisters after Klaus died, and they would get there revenge. So they decided the spell would only work on him if he was a Hybrid instead of just outright killing him.” Silvia explained. 

Silvia picked a knife off of the table and held out her hand expectantly to Damon, who rolled up his sleeve and walked over. She cut his wrist and dangled it over the bowl so the blood dropped in it. She didn’t move his arm until it finally healed. 

“I just don’t see Klaus backing down that easily.” Said Bonnie.  
“He didn’t, he killed my entire coven, everyone who had a part in the spell. Then he destroyed what he believed was the only paper the spell was written on.” Said Silvia. 

“Why didn’t he kill you?” Asked Damon. 

“Because he didn’t know it was my coven, he didn’t know me. I hid and ran away. I have learned every bit of magic I could since then, I have found and used every de-aging spell possible. So that I could be the one, one day to do this spell and kill Klaus.” Silvia looked over at the paper one more time to read the spell. She looked at it and then looked like she was thinking for a moment about something. But then bowed her head and began to chant in Latin. 

She chanted for about ten minutes. The bowl began to smoke and the contents began to liquefy, and turn black. She lifted her head as she continued chanting and lit another match, and dropped it into the bowl. The flame was large, and toxic looking. It was black, and the heat coming off it was massive, and strong. It burned for about thirty seconds, all the while Silvia was chanting. Finally the flame went down and she stopped chanting, Bonnie noticed that her nose was bleeding. 

“Are you okay?” Bonnie asked. 

“Yeah, it took more power than I thought it would, because I needed to use extra strength to connect Stefan to the spell.” Said Silvia, as she wiped the blood from her face.

“So what now?” Asked Damon.

“Now Rebekah goes and gives Stefan back his memories. He needs to remember for the rest of the spell to work.”

“Okay, Silvia you’re riding with me. Damon and bonnie will follow us to the boarding house.” 

They all got into their cars and started there ride. Damon and Bonnie were anxious and practically vibrating. They both knew what each other were thinking. That this was really going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the calls and texts that Stefan sent so that you would know the rough timing of everything, because I was kind of confused and I wrote the thing so I didn't want to confuse you too. XD. So yeah. Thanks for reading.


	9. "That's why you came back? To... Be friends with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 0% edited, you know like most of my other chapters but this one really is 0% because I didn't even like re-read it or anything. I am just so tired. I also added a past scene for no apparent reason what-so-ever. Like honestly, I don't know why I bothered because like next chapter is like straight all 100 percent past scenes. Unless I like split it into two chapters, it depends on how much I write of their past together. Plus in this past scene it becomes kind of a sexy scene but I am terrible at writing those. (I found out today lol) So I kind of stopped it in the middle. Boo me!!! I will practice the sexy scenes and get better I promise.

“First, I met you. Second, I fell in love with you. Third, you fell in love with me. Fourth, we were happy. Fifth, a witch ruined everything and I had to make you forget about our relationship. Sixth, I missed you. Seventh, you fell in love with me again I had to make you hate me. Eighth, Mikael came and I made you completely forget about me and Rebekah, for your safety. Ninth, occasionally I couldn’t take it and I would go find you, we would be happy and it would go wrong again, and I would leave. Finally, Tenth, you start remembering on your own when I finally decide to try and just be friends with you again, because it was better than not having you at all.”

It was too much, and too little. It was all of it, and yet none of it. It was like a movie trailer that told you the plot twist but you still feel that need to see the movie and see, how and why it happened. Klaus, gave the just right amount of answers to create thousands of more questions. Stefan wanted to know everything, every little detail. How they fell in love, were they really happy, what did a witch do to ruin everything, how did he fall in love with him again, why couldn’t he go with him when Mikael came, how many times did he come back and compel the memories back so they could be together, how did it go wrong, and why did he remember on his own all of a sudden? 

All of those questions floating around in his head and he was only able to ask one.

“That’s why you came back? To... be friends with me?” Stefan said very quietly, it seemed like he was asking himself. There had been a couple of minutes of silence and Klaus didn’t expect Stefan to say anything after a while, and he couldn’t bring himself to break the silence that had developed after he told Stefan a very brief, but chronological, timeline of their history. Of course Stefan would need time to process it. Then he would need time to ask himself if he believed it. Klaus knew all of that but the silence was killing him. He almost jumped in surprise when Stefan spoke, the only problem was, and he didn’t hear exactly what he said.

“What?” Klaus asked just as quietly as Stefan spoke. 

“The reason you came back, it was to be friends with me?” Stefan said a little bit more confidently but still silent. It felt like if they spoke louder than they were now something bad would happen. Like they were walking on thin Ice and one hard step would send them into freezing cold water. 

“Yes, it was.” Klaus said. Stefan felt his eyes begin to water, and a pressure in his chest. For a moment he thought he was going to cry, so it was a surprise to both him and Klaus when he burst out laughing. He was hysterical. Tears falling down his face, if he wasn’t already sitting down he was sure he would have doubled over and fell over. He was in between laughs and gasping for air.  
Everything just seemed so hilarious. Stefan and Damon spent months trying to find out why Klaus had come back. They were both sure that he had some diabolical plan, and lots of people were going to die and get hurt. But it wasn’t that at all. Klaus had come back to, be friends with Stefan. Friends. He was willing to sit around like some friend zoned teenager, watching their unrequited love from afar, and watching him go through the motions of life. Stefan laughed at how insane that seemed. Klaus, one of the original vampires. The Original Hybrid. Klaus, the one who shall not be named. Klaus, was in love with Stefan, and at some point Stefan was in love with him. 

Then Stefan realized that all this meant the he’s gay. That he has been gay since the 1920’s, and he is walking around with no idea. Then he was abruptly aware of how much of his life he is really missing. He doesn’t have a memory of going through a sexuality crisis. He doesn’t remember the moment he realized that he was into guys. He doesn’t know if he has a type. He doesn’t even remember his first time having gay sex. He doesn’t know if he’s a top or a bottom, but then he realized he was having sex with a freaking Original, Hybrid (Even though not at the time), Controlling, Overbearing family complexed, Paranoid, Vampire that’s over 1000 years old. He was definitely a bottom. 

Klaus knew so much more about Stefan than Stefan did. Than anyone apparently. Not even Damon knew this, Rebekah had no idea, Stefan was sure of it. Klaus kept this a secret, kept Stefan secret. Stefan just kept thinking about how unfair that was, how wrong it was, and Klaus was just going to walk around his house, pretending he doesn’t know so much about him. Like he doesn’t know his secrets, doesn’t know him intimately. That they could just sit around and be friends. It made Stefan feel used, and angry. Klaus supposedly loved Stefan, but he killed Elena to become a Hybrid, and she would be dead right now if John didn’t sacrifice himself for her. He made him become a Ripper again to save Damon’s life. He did so many things that disrupted Stefan’s life. 

It wasn’t like Stefan didn’t remember all the horrible Klaus has done before now. It was the opposite, before Stefan was angry at him, but in a way that you were angry at every bad guy in the world, it was just what they did, who they were. But knowing this having all of this new information, Klaus originally let Stefan believe they were just friends, and an old friend doing that was bad, but an old boyfriend, or lover, or whatever the hell! It was betrayal, conscious and stone cold betrayal. 

Stefan felt his blood boil with anger, with rage. He tried to speak, to let Klaus know of the change of pace. To yell at him, scream maybe, just voice his anger and opinion. But then Stefan really felt like his blood was boiling. He felt a rush of heat. His body felt as if he was just put into an oven. He tried to speak, he opened his mouth but his tongue felt too dry, and all that came out was a low and painful guttural sound. He felt his heart start beating fast, like it was going to explode. He grabbed at his chest as if he could physically slow down his heart with his hands. He felt his knees give out and he started his dissent to the floor.

Before Stefan knew it Klaus was holding him up in his warm arms. But that was the problem, Klaus was warm, and everything was just too hot. Stefan was sure Klaus was saying something, he could see his chin moving and his lips shaping out words, but Stefan couldn’t hear anything but a white blank noise, that was in the background of his heartbeat. 

Stefan’s eyesight started to falter. Everything became cloudy, and black around the edges. He tried to hold on to what was left of his senses, but all he could think about was the heat. He focused hard, harder than he ever focused before on anything in his life, and before Stefan lost consciousness, he swore he heard chanting, a woman chanting something. It was a different language, and Stefan didn’t know the exact words but, he could tell she was repeating something, and he knew it meant nothing good.  
With that last thought swimming through his head he passed out.  
\---  
Stefan opened his eyes, to find he was freezing. He quickly stood up trying to get out of whatever the hell was so cold. He was sitting in a bathtub of ice water. He jumped up with a yelp, it was so cold it hurt. His legs felt numb and he was falling to the ground as fast as he stood up. Thankfully he was caught by Klaus before he hit the ground. 

“W-what- , wh-hy the h-hell am, I in, i-ice water!” Stefan stuttered through clattering teeth. 

“You were burning up, I didn’t know what else to do.” 

“I-I’m a v-vampire, I can h-handle a f-fever!” 

“It was more than that! Your skin turned bright red, and you were so hot you felt like you were on fire!”

“Ugh, I need t-to, take o-off these f-freezing clothes.” Stefan tried to walk out of the bathroom now that he was starting to feel his legs again. Before he could take three steps, the room started spinning, and his vison started to cloud again. He was two seconds away from losing balance, before Klaus wrapped his arms around him and helped him out of the bathroom and into his room. Stefan didn’t like being babied and he surly would have complained if he was sure he could actually talk and make sense of his words. His head kept spinning. Klaus had now sat him on a chair and was helping him get undressed. Stefan didn’t even realize until he had to lift up his arms for Klaus to pull it off him. 

“Wa- why, what’s wrong with me...?” 

Klaus looked up at Stefan but didn’t say anything, Stefan knew, that Klaus Knew what was happening to him. He grabbed Klaus wrist when he saw he was going to try and start undoing his belt buckle. 

“Klaus, what is this?” Stefan asked mustering all of his concentration to speaking clearly this time. Klaus sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“I, I don’t know for sure. But it has happened a couple of times before. I don’t know what it is or why it happens, but putting you in ice water always helps.”

“W-when has it happened before? H-how many times?” 

“Four times” Klaus said. 

Stefan was feeling himself become more aware of his surroundings, his vision becoming better, he was able to think the big thoughts, and he was starting to get back to a normal temperature, which for a vampire is kind of on the cool side. He blinked a couple of times to fulling make sure to bring himself back to his normal self. 

“Four times and you don’t know what it is or why it happens?” Klaus doesn’t say anything, he looks down solemnly. It’s an eerie kind of silence. It was heavy, and full of hesitance. Stefan didn’t want to break the silence. But he was once reminded of the fact he was sitting in soaking wet jeans and boxers. He stood up and made his way to his dresser, to find a new pair of pants to put on.  
Grabbing the first pair of pants he saw and the first pair of boxers he could reach. Stefan quickly debated with himself if he should get changed in the room or in the bathroom. He and Klaus used to have sex all the time, at least he thinks so. He knew they had sex the times he was compelled to and he didn’t remember any of the times he wasn’t compelled, but he’s sure they did. Plus Klaus helped him take off his shoes and his shirt, it wouldn’t be that awkward… Would it? 

Stefan turned around to see if Klaus was looking at him, and he was. With Klaus looking at him Stefan wanted to go in the bathroom but then he thought that would be rude, like a clear sign saying ‘I don’t trust you enough to get changed in front of you.’ Stefan sucked it up and changed. They were both men, no reason for weirdness. 

With that thought Stefan was suddenly somewhere else.  
***  
Stefan was drinking the last ounce of blood from the girl, then he let her torn up and ripped apart pieces fall to the ground. On nights like this, when he was too tired and full of self-loathing to bother with all the proper disposal he was happy he was so… animalistic when he fed. All he had to do was drag the pieces of her to the woods, and some wild animal would take the blame.  
“Jennifer.” Stefan said to himself. It must have been the poor girl’s name. He would make sure to write it down and remember it. He heard the crunch of leaves behind him, and was quickly on top of the person who managed to sneak up on him. Realizing that it was Klaus who he just tackled on to the ground, he got off of him with vampire speed, and busied himself with collecting the girl getting ready to take her to the woods. 

“You really made a mess this time.” Klaus said. Stefan cringed internally. But he wasn’t sure if it was because of what Klaus said or because of his voice in general. When Stefan didn’t speak Klaus took it as his que to keep talking. “You must not be feeding like normally. You went full Ripper on her.” Stefan continued what he was doing trying to pretend like Klaus wasn’t there. “Not that I mind. I actually like it when you go all out. It lets me know you’re really a vampire.” 

Stefan rolled his eyes at that. Klaus had made jokes like that ever since Stefan told him that sometimes he drinks animal blood. He was about to say something, when Klaus’s hand rested on Stefan’s shoulder. Stefan stiffened and stopped what he was doing. Klaus stepped over the arm of the girl and stood face to face to Stefan. “So you’re ignoring me now.” It wasn’t a question, it was an observation. Stefan looked down on the ground, not able to look at him. “That’s a step down from acting like it never happened. That’s the opposite direction. You’re going the wrong way Stefan.” Klaus said dramatically. 

“It shouldn’t have happened. It was a mistake, and I want to just move on from it!” Stefan said angrily. He felt frustrated, like Klaus should already know this. Stefan told him this before and he didn’t listen. 

“It didn’t feel like a mistake.” Klaus said coyly, not bothered by Stefan’s anger. To him it was better than Stefan icing him out. 

“Well it was, so… just back off!” Stefan said removing Klaus’ hand from his shoulder. 

“Why do you think it was a mistake? What’s so wrong with it? With us?” Klaus asked, tired of Stefan fighting him.

“You know why! We are-! You are a man, and I am a man. That is why it’s wrong!” Stefan started to storm off towards the woods. Poor Jennifer’s body forgotten. Klaus followed Stefan now fuming, at how stupid and wrong Stefan’s logic was. 

“Who cares!? Because I don’t, and I know you have no problem with it. You are just shy, and worried about what others think of you! But Stefan, we are vampires and vampires don’t get shy, and they don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks!” Now starting to pass trees Klaus pushes Stefan into one, making him listen and look into his eyes. “Why don’t you stop caring about everyone else, and your image and give in.” Klaus had him pinned to the tree at arm’s length, but decided that was too much space and got closer.  
Stefan kept telling himself, to push Klaus away, he kept telling himself he didn’t want to be like this with Klaus, that they were just friends and he wanted it to stay that way. But Stefan also thought about how much he didn’t want to push Klaus away, and how he did want to be like this with Klaus and how he were just friends and how he maybe didn’t want it to stay that way. And before Stefan could pull himself out of his thoughts, Klaus was kissing him. His lips were soft but hard. They were warm, but cold. They were safe and dangerous. They took Stefan apart in all of three seconds. He was now wrapping his arms around Klaus’ back, pushing into the kiss and participating now. 

Klaus took that as all the incentive needed to all out, to let loose the lust he has been carrying. He now used his body to press Stefan against the tree. Stefan groaned the bark of the tree was now digging into his back, but he’s not exactly complaining. 

Klaus bit down lightly on Stefan’s neck, and with every bit Stefan let out little whimper-giggles. Klaus found out that it was his favorite sound in the entire world. The sound of pure happiness and pure pleasure mixed together in a whole lot of Stefan, and anything with Stefan in the mix, instantly made it to the top of Klaus’ favorite things. 

Klaus sucked a hickey into Stefan’s neck that healed just barley after it arrived. Maybe that was one thing Klaus didn’t like. He wanted to be able to mark Stefan, even just a little. But it would never stay. He quickly made a game to see how long he could make a hickey’s would last. The game became a little addictive after one by one they disappeared, and he would enjoy instantly making a new one. He had been sucking Stefan’s neck for an unknown amount of time before Stefan was whimpering, and now he was impatiently rubbing his body against Klaus.

“Klaus.. ung, just… haa, please.” Stefan said breathily, not being able to take anymore torture on his neck. Klaus chuckled, then maneuvered Stefan’s legs with his own so he could get a good position so there crouches were lined up and pressing against each other. Klaus grinded them together, and earned a shaky moan from Stefan, who held on to Klaus for dear life. Klaus grinded again harder this time.

“Ahh, fuck, Klaus, god!” Stefan could feel his whole body responding to the feeling of Klaus against him. It was so much, it was new. It was him not completely over thinking something, and letting it spiral out of his own control for once. He was letting go.  
***  
Stefan blinked and he was back to looking at his dresser in his room. He was still holding the sweatpants and boxers in his hand, and stood there blinking at them for a couple of seconds so before he remembered what he was doing before. 

He turned once again to look at Klaus, who was now looking at him expectantly. Stefan was confused for a moment and then figured Klaus asked him a question.

“What?” Stefan asked. 

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Stefan asked knowing he must have been standing there for a while.

“You sure. You’re usually really dizzy after it happens. Stefan was confused about what, what, was but then he remembered the whole overheating and passing out thing and knew that’s what he was talking about. 

“I’m fine, not dizzy at all.” Stefan said, looking down at his pants now. Still deciding if he should go change in the bathroom. Klaus looked at his face and it was almost like he read his mind. 

“I can turn around if you like. But it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Stefan almost blushed at that. (He willed himself not to.) Stefan scuffed and tried to play it off like that wasn’t what he was just thinking about.

“Yeah, I know. I was just thinking about something…” Stefan sighed turned around and began to take his belt off, he peeled off his jeans, and then hesitated to take off his boxers. Klaus chucked that same damn chuckle he had in the memory Stefan just had.  
“Okay, I will just wait for you downstairs then.” He got up and left, making sure to close the door behind him. Stefan looked at himself in the mirror disappointed in himself. 

“Not awkward at all, was it?” Stefan asked himself sarcastically. 

Stefan heard the front door open and close. For a second he thought that Klaus left but then he heard Rebekah’s voice, and suddenly felt his stomach turn upside down. She was here and she was going to compel Stefan to be able to look into Klaus’ eyes, and he was going to get back his memory. He was nervous, really, really nervous. He quickly got changed, digging through his drawers for a tee-shirt and headed down the steps.

To his surprise he saw Damon and Bonnie standing next to Rebekah. All of them looking like they were about to pounce Klaus, and Klaus looked mostly amused, but was still standing ready to attack. Stefan could taste the tension in the air. Everyone turned to Stefan as he finally got to the last step. 

“Someone order a compulsion, to look into an original’s eyes?” Said Damon. Stefan rolled his eyes and walked up to the group.  
“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be out doing pointless things?” Stefan said, not mentioning the fact that he was trying to find a way to kill Klaus out loud, but Damon understood.

“Would you believe I was actually successful?” 

“I would believe in unicorns first.” Stefan said playfully. Rebekah stepped up to Stefan. 

“Come on, let’s get this over with huh?” Rebekah places both hands on Stefan shoulders and makes sure they are looking eye to eye. “Stefan, you can now look into Klaus’ eyes whenever you like. Do you understand?” 

“I understand.” Stefan said. He then stepped back and blinked a few times. And then looked over to Klaus. He looked directly into his eyes, like he’s been thinking about for the past three days, and he sees worry in them. Klaus has bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days, and then Stefan realizes that He hasn’t seen or heard Klaus go to sleep in all this time. He silently wonders why Klaus hasn’t bothered trying to go to sleep. 

Everyone stood silent for a while, it felt like hours, but it was more like seconds. It was like a game of chicken, who was going to speak first. No one knew exactly what to do first, they all knew this was the time for Klaus to give Stefan back his memories, but Klaus was hesitating for some reason. Damon shot a questioning look to Bonnie and she shot one back to him. They were both a little shaky about this. 

Silvia told them the spell would start as soon as Stefan had his memories back. Something about love and soulmates. And blah, blah, blah. At least that’s how Damon remembered it. He didn’t know the details. He wanted to know if Klaus would explode. Or he was just melt into a puddle of his blood. Or maybe just fall out and die. But Silvia hadn’t shared any of that information. Which made Damon quite curious. But he was too rushed in his plan for vendetta to worry about silly details. 

Everyone was now turned staring at Klaus, who felt each pair of eyes on him. This was more of an audience that he expected, or would have liked, but it is what it is. He only really about Stefan’s pair of eyes. About how Stefan was already overheating and passing out at the little bit of memories he got back somehow. Klaus didn’t want to do this anymore. Giving Stefan back his memories could just make it worse. Maybe if he told Stefan, he would understand why, and they could work on fixing it. 

“The four times it happened… it’s why I had to leave.”

“What?” Asked Stefan. Everyone else were completely confused. They had no idea what he was talking about or what four times he was referring to. 

“When you over heat… before at first you would get headaches, then the problems with your temper, and then you overheat and pass out. For some reason it always went away when I made you forget. But now you remember on your own, and you skip it and land on the worst stage with barley of your memories back.” Everyone except for Stefan and Klaus were very confused, but didn’t dare say anything. Stefan took a minute to think everything over. He had to process all of the new information. He had asked Klaus about it earlier and he said he knew nothing about it. But now he is changing his story to knowing a little about it. He for some reason brought it up right now. Then Stefan knew, Klaus was trying to talk him out of getting his memory’s back. 

Stefan didn’t like the feeling of overheating. It felt like someone had boiled his blood in a pot and then shoved it back into him and let it burn out all of his veins. He did feel intense anger before it had happened too. Stefan didn’t think Klaus was lying, but he also didn’t have the same fears. Stefan wanted his memories back. And he wanted them back now. He didn’t like not having his life and, this overheating that Klaus was worried about was already happening. Stefan wasn’t about to take this pain for the tiny bits of memories that are slipping through the cracks. 

“It doesn’t matter, I want my memories back.” Stefan stepped up to Klaus confidently, this was something he wasn’t shy about. This wasn’t about Image. This wasn’t about being a vampire. It was about Stefan, knowing himself, and with all of this past missing, he couldn’t say that he did. 

Klaus shuck his head and looked down. “It could kill you, or I don’t know leave you unconscious forever.” Klaus said looking back up to Stefan, giving him an almost pleading look. Stefan could almost read Klaus’ every thought by looking into his eyes. Stefan realized he missed Klaus’ eyes, whether it was from the three days or from their past and their relationships. 

“I know. Give me back my memories.” Stefan said stepping closer. Klaus hesitated, but didn’t say anything this time. He locked eyes with Stefan making sure he was looking deep into them. Placed one hand on his shoulder. 

“Stefan, remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't know when next chapter will be up because of Christmas coming up in like two days but you know. Holidays don't actually stop me from writing, and I have the idea for the next chapter so clear in my head, so it could be four days from now or like six depending on stuff so whatever.. once again thanks for reading.


	10. The past Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's taking a lot longer to write their past than i thought it was. It's mostly because i keep having to re-write what i already have because i hate everything and they way it turns out. But its okay now i guess. I'm making into a couple of parts I don't know for sure how many but this is the first part.   
> The way i wrote it is, that most of it is, just like an overview of their time together and then when it put this: *** up is when i am going to go into the scene and write it as that part is happening like its present time but its still the past.   
> If any of it is confusing just let me know please and i will like explain it or fix it in the chapter or something. :)

_"Stefan, remember everything."_  

It was all like a sudden realization. It wasn’t like learning, it was more like all the pieces just fell in place. All the gaps, and the memories, just filled in.

Stefan remembered the day he first saw Klaus, they had talked a little but didn't introduce themselves. He remembered that he was walking home, to his apartment. When he accidentally bumped into a man, who then dropped his papers. He remembered before he could apologize the man acted like a complete short tempered fool who dared shove Stefan while cursing at him. Stefan remembered that he was two seconds away from killing the man viciously when, the man was suddenly turned around by someone and then compelled to walk away. The someone who turned the man around was Klaus. Of course at the time Stefan didn't know Klaus in the slightest. He knew he was a vampire because of the compulsion but that was all. Stefan remembered that he told Klaus he could have handled the situation on his own, and then how Klaus laughed and said he knew and the guy was important to him and he needed him alive. Stefan laughed at that and then continued on his was to his apartment. He thought about Klaus, at the time a stranger that had somehow made his night with one smile. Stefan remembered how he dismissed it and told himself not to think much about him since he would probably never see him again. Stefan remembered how only two weeks later inside of a speakeasy he was proved wrong.

He remembered Rebekah introducing them but differently, than originally. Stefan and Rebekah were just sitting in a booth drinking and talking to each other. Klaus just sauntered over and sat in the booth next to Rebekah. He asked her to introduce them. She did and he and Stefan just hit it off immediately. They both found they had much in common. Stefan remembered that they talked for hours that day. He remembered how Klaus just cut through all the red tape and polite conversation and moved on to bigger and better things. He remembered thinking how Klaus was a guy with true vision. How he seemed so knowledgeable and yet seemed like he was ready to learn anything new. Stefan remembered thinking how he felt such a mix of emotions from Klaus.  About how Klaus had such a dominant exterior but a soft filling.  

Stefan remembered that he and Klaus hung out often at the speakeasy, and other places, and bars. The hung out more without Rebekah than with. It was funny, she always pouted whenever she found them hanging out alone. It was kind of cute Stefan always thought. She would always say Klaus was trying to steal Stefan away from her, and Stefan would just laugh, and at the time he had no idea how true it was.

Stefan remembered the long conversations they had. The debates, those loaded mystery questions, you know the ones that always started with the big ‘why?’ Thinking of those questions brought him back to the memory of their first kiss. It was late, they had just finished disposing the bodies of Stefan’s latest kills. He was wallowing in regret and was drinking away the pain. They were in Stefan’s apartment, he wasn't actually sure why Klaus followed him back. They hadn't really discussed it. But they were now sitting on his couch in silence drinking.

It was Klaus who started the conversation. He asked Stefan why he bothered with putting his victims back together, and why he bothered with self-pity. Those questions turned into a long and deep conversation, so much was said and so much was learned. Stefan remembered when he suddenly realized they had moved so much closer to each other on the couch and how they were turned and facing each other. Stefan paid close attention to this memory.

***

“I mean, it still doesn't make much sense to me. I understand guilt and pain, I know what loss is, but they are strangers, food. There is no guilt in taking what you need to survive.” Klaus said.

“I know, a vampire needs blood to survive, but we don’t need to kill, and our victims don’t need to suffer. I hunt them, and I enjoy it so much. Too much. I tear them apart. I take much more than I need. I feel guilty because there is so much I do that I should feel guilty for.” Stefan said. Stefan remembered that’s when he felt Klaus’ hand on top of his thigh. It was gently rested there. Almost as light as a feather, Stefan probably wouldn't have noticed it if his hands weren't so warm. Stefan remembered always asking himself that. Why his body was so warm as if he was alive. Thinking back on it now, it was most likely his werewolf side that made him warmer, even though it was suppressed.

***

Stefan thought on that memory, on that night. It was weird, Klaus didn't ask questions, he didn't ask for permission to do things. At least not, verbally, or really to anyone other than Stefan. Stefan thought on his hand, how he asked questions through gestures, and that was a question. It was light enough on his thigh that if Stefan even showed a little discomfort Klaus would back off. Stefan remembered how he didn't do anything, didn't say anything. Not even when Klaus started to lean closer. When he felt his breath on his face, when they were eye to eye, not even inches between them.  

Stefan remembered a moment, right before their kiss where Klaus’ eyes flicked, a slight color change nothing major, but also somehow important. He never understood it, and he never saw it again after that. It was so small Stefan remembered questioning if it really happened or his imagination took over in that moment. Stefan never knew.

Just after that moment Klaus’ lips touched his. It was everything, it was a true loves kiss, curses broke, sparks flew, fire burned, the world ended. It was the kiss of all kisses. Stefan had been kissed before but never had it ever felt like that kiss had. It was the kiss that was of fairy tales, it was the kiss that sealed Stefan’s fate. It was the kiss that let Stefan know he was ruined for all other kisses. It was something that once you had you couldn't let go of. Or at least shouldn't let go of. Stefan remembered suddenly having thoughts, bad thoughts of his father and what he had said to Stefan all those years ago when he was just a kid. He remembered that he shoved Klaus away, stood up and distanced himself from him. He backed up to the wall behind him which was only about four large steps. Stefan remembered the look on Klaus’ face when he looked up at Stefan. It was a look of pure loss, with a hint of wonder. Klaus must have felt exactly what Stefan felt. The kiss started something inside him. That made butterflies go crazy in his stomach. That made his heart beat faster, and made him want to kiss Klaus again. But he didn't. He remembered feeling absolute weird after a moment, realizing exactly what happened. Stefan vampire speed ran into his room locking his door. After a while, he heard Klaus leave the apartment. Stefan remember spending the rest of that night conflicted with thoughts. He was torn between reveling in how the kiss made him feel good and how it made him feel bad. The kiss was good. It was epic. But Klaus was his friend. Rebekah’s brother. Stefan had been starting something with her. He could tell there was energy there and she like him back. Plus Stefan wasn't even gay. Or at least he never thought he was. It was something that never came up in his life. Until that moment. Stefan remembered that he woke up the next day deciding to just act like it never happened. You know the saying; fake it until you make it.

Stefan remembered not going back to the speakeasy that day. He thought that maybe they just needed some space. That the kiss didn't even really mean anything. He remembered thinking about how they were just really good friends, that were drinking, and Stefan wasn't in a good place, and they just got their emotions mixed up and it was a weird thing they would laugh at a hundred years later.

Stefan remembered opening his door to go down to his mailbox, to find Klaus standing in the doorway getting ready to knock.

***

“Stefan.” Klaus said looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Stefan stood there surprised to see Klaus. It was too soon, it felt that way. He hadn't fully prepared himself to pretend nothing happened. He wasn't that good at pretending. So Stefan decided to go with the easy way out, and slammed his door and locked it and bolted it shut. Of course it was small potatoes because Klaus could easily break the door open, with almost no effort. The locking of the door was more of him showing how much he didn't want to see Klaus, rather than actually trying to keep him out.

And oddly, Klaus knocked on his door. “Stefan? Let me in I just want to talk.” Klaus said calmly. Stefan felt frantic. He didn't know if he should open the door. He was lucky Klaus asked to come in. He could have just broke the door down and got in but he didn't. Stefan didn't know what to do. He felt like a teenager again and he didn't like it. He decided to nut up and stick to his plan. Ignore Klaus until he’s ready to pretend it didn't happen. So Stefan didn't open the door and Klaus stood there and waited, He waited for a whole hour before he finally left. Stefan knew because he was sitting in front of the door listening to Klaus’ heartbeat.

***

After Klaus left Stefan managed to dodge him for an entire week. It just seemed like it would be awkward when they did finally talk again. Stefan wanted to avoid that for as long as possible. He had spent most of his time in his apartment, because he was worried he would run into Klaus on the street or in town somewhere. But after about three days, Stefan’s hunger got the best of him and he needed to feed. He went out that night and followed a girl in a blue dress for a while. He remembered it clearly because it made her stick out so well. He followed her for hours. She ran some errands, talked to some of her friends, which is how he learned her name. Jennifer. It was nice, Stefan made sure to remember it after he killed her.

***

It had just turned midnight, when she just started going home. She was finally alone and she was walking a trail right next to the woods. It was a great spot to kill. It was a good spot because no one would see him kill her there and he could easily bury her in the woods.  Stefan was on her within seconds. She screamed and fought but it over as fast as it began. As he drank from her, Stefan lost all control. Drinking every last drop, he tore her apart. First came off her arms, then her head. The pieces fell to the ground. He looked at her as he gain his composer and control. Now came the feelings and the thoughts. He whispered her name.

“Jennifer.” He was cataloging it in his brain. Another victim brutally killed. Stefan would look at these body and think of calling Lexi for help. He never did. He already knew what to do. She taught him of course. He just hated the feeling he got when he drank from animals, and how it never sated his hunger. It was just barely keeping him alive. Stefan heard the crunch of leaves behind him, someone was walking up behind him. Stefan ran over and was now on top of the person who managed to sneak up on him. Looking down at the person Stefan realized that it was Klaus who he just tackled onto the ground, he got off of him with vampire speed, and busied himself with collecting the girl getting ready to take her to the woods.

“You really made a mess this time.” Klaus said as he stood up and brushed leaves off of his clothes. Stefan cringed internally. He still wasn't ready to speak to him. When Stefan didn't speak Klaus took it as his queue to keep talking. “You must not be feeding like normally. You went full Ripper on her.” Stefan continued what he was doing trying to pretend like Klaus wasn't there. Maybe if he did Klaus would just leave. “Not that I mind. I actually like it when you go all out. It lets me know you’re really a vampire.” Klaus continued. Showing no signs of walking away.

Stefan rolled his eyes at that. Klaus had made jokes like that ever since Stefan told him that sometimes he drinks animal blood. He was about to say something, when Klaus’s hand rested on Stefan’s shoulder. Stefan stiffened and stopped what he was doing. Klaus stepped over the arm of the girl and stood face to face to Stefan. “So you’re ignoring me now.” It wasn't a question, it was an observation. Stefan looked down on the ground, not able to speak.

“Stefan, you can’t just not ever talk to me and think I will just go away. We kissed and-“

“It shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake, and I want to just move on from it!” Stefan said angrily. Cutting off Klaus. He felt frustrated, that’s what he wanted. He wanted it to go away and for it to have not happened so they can go back to being really good friends, and Stefan can keep chasing Rebekah for her affections.

“It didn't feel like a mistake.” Klaus said, not bothered by Stefan’s anger.

“Well it was, so… just back off!” Stefan said removing Klaus’ hand from his shoulder. Taking a step away from Klaus, creating distance between them.

“Why do you think it was a mistake? What’s so wrong with it? With us?” Klaus asked, tired of Stefan ignoring him. Klaus had been trying for an entire week to get a chance to talk to Stefan, and now Stefan was just pushing him away trying to get around it, act like it never happened.

“You know why! We are-! You are a man, and I am a man. That is why it’s wrong!” Stefan said. He hadn't really cared honestly about the sexual orientation part of the kiss. Not that he was repulsed by the fact that Klaus was a man. It was just that it was Klaus. His friend Klaus, that he didn't know how to handle kissing. Stefan started to storm off towards the woods. Poor Jennifer’s body forgotten on the ground in a pile. Klaus followed Stefan now fuming.

“Who cares!? Because I don’t, and I know you have no problem with it. You are just shy, and worried about what others think of you! But Stefan, we are vampires and vampires don’t get shy, and they don’t give a damn what anyone else thinks!” Now starting to pass trees Klaus pushes Stefan into one, making him listen and look into his eyes. “Why don’t you stop caring about everyone else, and your image and give in.” Klaus had him pinned to the tree at arm’s length, but decided that was too much space and got closer.

Stefan kept telling himself, to push Klaus away, he kept telling himself he didn't want to be like this with Klaus, that they were just friends and he wanted it to stay that way. But Stefan also thought about how much he didn't want to push Klaus away, and how he did want to be like this with Klaus and how he were just friends and how he maybe didn't want it to stay that way. And before Stefan could pull himself out of his thoughts, Klaus was kissing him. Once again those fireworks went off. The kiss gave him a warm feeling. Not just because Klaus was always warm, but it just filled him. It was the kind of feeling of being filled when he didn't know he was empty. Klaus lips were soft but hard. They were warm, but cold. They were safe and dangerous. They took Stefan apart in all of three seconds. He was now wrapping his arms around Klaus’ back, pushing into the kiss and participating now.

Klaus took that as all the incentive needed to all out, to let loose the lust he has been carrying. The kiss deepened. Klaus’ tongue invaded Stefan mouth. Memorizing every tooth, and getting acquainted with Stefan’s tongue. Klaus used his body to press, and pin Stefan against the tree. Klaus had complete control of Stefan’s body, and he liked it that way. Stefan groaned the bark of the tree was now digging into his back, but he’s not exactly complaining about it. This was a rush, his mind lost in the kiss, not only thinking with his body and his body wanted Klaus.

Klaus pulled out of the kiss giving them both a chance to breathe finally. He was about to kiss him again but then had a better idea. He looked down at Stefan’s and bit down lightly, tickling him with his teeth. Every bite Stefan let out little whimper-giggles. Klaus found out that it was his favorite sound in the entire world. The sound of pure happiness and pure pleasure mixed together in a whole lot of Stefan, and anything with Stefan in the mix, instantly made it to the top of Klaus’ favorite things.

Klaus sucked a hickey into Stefan’s neck that healed just barley after it arrived. Maybe that was one thing Klaus didn't like. He wanted to be able to mark Stefan, even just a little. But it would never stay. He quickly made a game to see how long he could make a hickey’s would last. The game became a little addictive after one by one they disappeared, and he would enjoy instantly making a new one. He had been sucking Stefan’s neck for an unknown amount of time before Stefan was whimpering, and now he was impatiently rubbing his body against Klaus’.

“Klaus.. ung, just… haa, please.” Stefan said out of breath, not being able to take anymore torture on his neck. Klaus chuckled, then maneuvered Stefan’s legs with his own so he could get a good position so there crouches were lined up and pressing against each other. Klaus grinned them together, and earned a shaky moan from Stefan, who held on to Klaus for dear life. Klaus grinded again harder this time lifting Stefan off his feet for a second.

“Ahh, fuck, Klaus, god!” Stefan could feel his whole body responding to the feeling of Klaus against him. It was so much, it was new. It was him not completely over thinking something, and letting it spiral out of his own control for once. He was letting go. He was putty in Klaus’ hands, and Klaus was shaping him into a sexual mess. Klaus was getting impatient now. He was rutting against Stefan faster. Shamelessly dry humping Stefan into oblivion. Stefan didn't know time, he knew Klaus, and his warm body. Klaus decided that the clothes were in the way, and quickly undid Stefan’s pants and then his own, grabbing both of their lengths and rubbing them together in one hand.

Stefan is surprised by the sudden movement and the new sensation from Klaus’ hand and length. Now rubbing raw against his. Stefan was close before Klaus pulled him out of his pants. But now with such a raw touch, that was so concentrated, nothing suppressing the feelings he’s getting now. Stefan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.  He rests the back of his head on the tree. His toes curled in his shoes. He gasped and shook. Came with heavy moan. Klaus kept stroking until he reached his own finish.

Stefan and Klaus stood there for a moment. Both not moving, basking in their aftershocks and evening their breaths.  Stefan was the first to move. Tucking himself back into his pants and straining out his shirt, after dusting off leaves and bits of bark that had clung to him. Klaus followed Stefan’s example and ‘put everything away’.  They both looked each other in the eyes, and just took everything in. Stefan knew that this wasn't something he could pretend didn't happen, not that he wanted to.

“So, what now?” Stefan asked Klaus. Klaus smiled at it. He was waiting for Stefan to say something. It was all kind of rushed and he didn't know what Stefan would think. How he would react. But Stefan was talking to him and that was better than it was before.

“That depends. What do you want to happen now?” Said Klaus. 

***

Stefan remembered the rest of their conversation talked about if they were a ‘thing’ or not. They were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be up soon in a couple of days. :)


	11. Past Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. this is the last one about their past. Sorry for taking so long to update. :( i got kind of blocked about where i was going to go with this, and then i started working on something else a little bit but i did not abondond you. i promise. I still have plans for this. :)

Klaus became so much nicer to Stefan after that day. It was a strange change. Stefan remembered thinking that it was all an act, but he soon came to understanding that it wasn’t. He and Klaus hung out all the time, would stay up all night talking. They were mostly slow with the physical part of the relationship except for those moments where they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Klaus was oddly shy when it came to things with Stefan. It was like he was always waiting for Stefan approval or permission to do anything. It was such a weird balance, Klaus was so dominant and controlling in his everyday life, and things. Not that he wasn’t dominant with Stefan, it’s just when it came to starting with Stefan he always waited for him to make the first move.

Another thing that was a strange mix with Klaus that Stefan learned was that Klaus was a major cuddle bunny. Yes that’s what Stefan called him, his cuddle bunny. It wasn’t until later after he found out he used the nickname. He and Klaus’ first cuddle experience wasn’t the best. They had just had sex for like the third time and they just laid on Stefan’s bed and Klaus rolled over and cuddled Stefan. Stefan was so taken aback by the gesture he was like 52 percent sure it was a joke. –It wasn’t- and he laughed his ass off. Klaus got offended and left Stefan’s apartment immediately. Stefan didn’t get a chance to apologize until the next day.

***

 “Klaus, come on. I said I was sorry.” Stefan said through Klaus’ house door that was locked.

Which wasn’t locked until Stefan knocked, Klaus opened the door, saw Stefan, and then Slammed and locked it. Stefan found the whole situation hilarious. He had to bite his lip ever now and then to keep from laughing and making Klaus angrier.

“I bet you still think it’s funny don’t you!” Klaus said from the other side of the door.  

“No.” Stefan lied. “I think it’s… very, new? I just didn’t expect it, you don’t seem like the type to cuddle. In fact you seem like the exact opposite, who would push someone away if they tried to cuddle you, honestly.” Stefan held his breath as he waited for Klaus to respond. He didn’t know how to handle this. Klaus was so different from his first impression and he just didn’t know which rocks would be safe to turn over.

Klaus was quiet for a while, but then Stefan heard the familiar sound of locks turning, and then the door opened. “So I surprised you?” Klaus said looking down at his shoes. Stefan felt his heart stutter. He was beginning to figure out that Klaus was a total little kid at heart. Stefan just wanted to pinch his cheeks and tell him how cute he was.

“Yes you surprised me. You keep surprising me over and over. You seem so different than the first impression I got from you.” Stefan said it trying to mean it as a good thing but Klaus didn’t take it that well.

“You don’t like this side of me?”

“No, that’s not what I meant! I meant, that I do like this you I keep seeing. I feel like I’m getting to know the real you. Or well I’m getting to see the side no one else gets a chance to see. Your good side.

***

Klaus lived in a large house with Rebekah and some other people they compelled to be their personal maids and such. Stefan declined moving in with them when Klaus asked seeing how, Klaus didn’t want Rebekah to know about their relationship, and Stefan pointed out how hard it would be to keep it a secret that they were together. Stefan knew the reason Klaus didn’t want to tell Rebekah about their relationship. It was because he didn’t want to feel like he was in competition with her. Klaus was very possessive over Stefan. Stefan didn’t mind much. It’s not like Klaus was a crazy stalker boyfriend that didn’t even let Stefan socialize with other guys. It was just Klaus didn’t like to be threghtened for Stefan’s attention. That’s the type of boyfriend Klaus was. He wanted all of Stefan’s attention all of the time, and if he didn’t have it, he would make sure to quickly correct it.

Stefan just thought Klaus was absolutely adorable. He was like Stefan’s needy little puppy, that liked to bark and growl when strangers came into the home. It was funny and Klaus made Stefan happy, and Stefan made Klaus happy. They were like that for a while. They would go out on dates in different areas where no one knew them, and they would hang out in the woods and on hills and just be together. Stefan soon realized he was in love with Klaus and Klaus realized he was in love with Stefan.

They both felt lucky and blessed to have found each other. On some deep level they knew they were soul mates and they were destined to be together. One day Stefan was walking past a bar on his way to meet up with Klaus when he turned and saw a girl he swore he thought was Katherine. He walked up to her and talked to her.

***

“Katherine?” Stefan asked. The girl didn’t look up at him right away but when she saw that he was standing right in front of her she spoke to him.

“I’m sorry what?” The girl asked.

“Katherine, you’re alive.” The girl looked at him very confused.

“I’m sorry, my name is Alice. You have the wrong person.” Stefan looked at her as if she was haunting him. She was human. He could tell he had that urge to tear her open and drink her blood like he had with all humans. But it was so strange. She looked exactly like Katherine.

He didn’t want to leave her behind but honestly what could he do? She was a stranger, a random girl who happened to look like someone from his past who (He thought at the time) had died in a fire. Besides Klaus was waiting for him.

***

Stefan quickly made his way to where they decided to meet. Stefan had already told Klaus all about Katherine and how she was the one to turn him and used him and Damon. But Klaus didn’t tell Stefan about her part to play in breaking her curse or the fact that there would be doppelgängers. So it was a big surprise when Klaus asked Stefan to take him back to the bar to help find her again. They went back and found her right away. She was sitting by herself at a table. Klaus went right over to her and compelled her to come with him back to his house. Stefan was confused but silently followed them to Klaus’ house.

***

“Klaus what do you want with her?” Stefan asked. As Klaus Started moving random books on the book shelf looking for something.

“It’s part of the spell.”

“What spell?”

“The one to break the curse. She is the only piece I was missing.” Klaus said as he finally pulled out the right book which had hallow pages and stored the moonstone. He grabbed it and headed toward Stefan. Showing it to him.

“What is this, and you never told me about breaking the curse? I didn’t know there was a way. Why didn’t you mention it?”

“I had given up hope. I don’t like talking about it much.”

“Well how is she a part of breaking the curse?”

***

Klaus then went into a whole back story about how he triggered his werewolf gene and how his mother suppressed it with the curse, using the blood of a doppelgänger. Then Klaus had to go into detail about what a doppelgänger was because Stefan had no clue. Then Klaus was able to tell Stefan about how to break the curse. Which only confused Stefan even more because he had no idea werewolf’s were real.

***

“So you have to kill a werewolf, a vampire, and a Doppelgänger?”

“Yes.”

“And you have them?”

“I have a werewolf and I can turn any human on the street into a vampire, and now I have the doppelgänger. All I need now is a witch to do the spell.”

“Where are you going to find a witch?”

“There is an entire coven that owns the bar we pass all the time.”

“So you’re just going to ask on of them to help you?”

“I don’t know about asking, but yes.” 

***

Stefan remembered being 100 percent supportive of Klaus decision. Stefan didn’t like the fact that three innocent people were going to die but it wasn’t like he was going to tell Klaus not to do it. He knew what it meant to Klaus. It was like an entire part of him was missing. It was the reason Klaus was so sad sometimes.

Klaus did his best to hide it at times but Stefan saw it. There was this look in his eyes sometimes when he was thinking to himself. The only other time Stefan saw that look was when they first originally talked about Klaus having the werewolf gene. They hadn’t gotten much into it, hence Stefan not knowing there was a way to break the curse but, he should have known. There is a way to break every curse. After all curses were meant to be broken.

That night Klaus went to the bar to go talk to the witches and see which one he could intimidate into helping him. Stefan stayed behind because Klaus didn’t trust leaving Alice by herself. Stefan took her back to his apartment, because Klaus didn’t trust Rebekah not to screw it up if she came home and saw Stefan guarding some strange girl in their house. 

It wasn’t long before Klaus came to Stefan’s apartment grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He was so happy to have his chance again. The full moon was in two days and all they needed to do now was find out where Alice’s birthplace was and everything would be set.

Stefan didn’t mention it but he had a bad feeling about the witches. Klaus said that they didn’t want any trouble from him so they just agreed to do it, with no hassle. Stefan thought on how witches hated Vampires because of the fact that they are an abomination to nature. Stefan wasn’t sure of their feelings towards werewolves, but he knew making Klaus a hybrid would only make him a stronger and better vampire technically. So why they agree to it for any reason. It didn’t make sense to him and it left a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut. 

The next day Klaus was stressing to get the werewolf but Stefan could tell he felt to paranoid leaving Alice and the moonstone behind. So Stefan decided that he should go get the werewolf. Klaus explained that he wasn’t dangerous because he hadn’t triggered his werewolf gene yet. So Stefan could just nab him and bring him back to the apartment. It seemed like an easy plan, and it was. Nothing should have gone wrong. All he had to do was go to the guy’s house and bring him back.

***

Stefan was walking to the house, when he suddenly felt the urge to turn around. Like someone was standing behind him. There was no one there. He continued walking but he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around but didn’t see anyone. He listened with his vampire hearing but he didn’t hear any heartbeats or footsteps or anything. Not hearing anything should have made Stefan feel better, but it didn’t.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt as if someone was breathing on him. He looked around again, starting to think that he was going crazy, because he honestly felt as if someone was behind him. After thoroughly checking the streets behind him, he turned around to continue his walk. When he was stopped by a woman who was suddenly standing in front of him.

She said some words in Latin and suddenly Stefan was tired, and he was soon unconscious.

***

Stefan didn’t wake up until a couple hours later he guessed. He was tied to a chair, in ropes that were dipped in virvain, but it was mostly okay because his sleeves covered most of his skin. He looked around to find he was a dark room that was only illuminated by candles. He could vaguely make out some strange powder spread around him in a circle on the floor. He was still a little disoriented so it took him time to make out the rest of the room. He could see framed pictures on the walls, and slowly recognized them and realized he was in the bar, the one with the coven of witches Klaus had went the day before to talk to. He sighed to himself when he registered what must be going on.

He remembered thinking that they took him to use him to convince Klaus not to go through with breaking the curse. Which was sort of there plan but differently than Stefan imagined. While he was unconscious they did a spell on his blood. They injected him with some of the very powder that was laid around him on the floor. Stefan didn’t know at the time but it was wood ash. And they did magic on the ash to literally become a part of his veins so that even if he was drained of his blood the ash would stay inside of him.

They tied his blood to Klaus’ werewolf curse. As long as the curse was intact the ash couldn’t be activated and used to kill Stefan. How it would work was it would a witch would do a certain incantation which would cause the ash to start to form and connect to form little splinters of wood that would then burn. It would all be very painful and Kill Stefan.

Klaus waited several hours for Stefan to come back but got very worried when he didn’t. He left Alice and the moonstone in the apartment to go look for him. It didn’t take long for Klaus to find him at the bar. When he got there all of the coven was at the bar waiting for him. With Stefan tied to the chair in the middle of the room. They had all filled in no to long after Stefan became conscious and they explained to him the spell they did.

***

“What the hell did you do to Stefan?” Klaus asked, with a dangerous tone. A witch stepped up from beside Stefan and walked in front of Klaus.

“My name is Vidia, and I am the head witch of this coven.”  

“You didn’t answer my question.” Klaus said stepping up in her face, ready to rip her throat out if she waists his time with anymore useless information.

“We made a little insurance that you would keep the balance by not turning into a hybrid.”  Klaus smiled almost psychotically.

“You intend to keep Stefan as your hostage?” He said as if the whole situation was a joke. Like he would let them keep Stefan for any reason at all.

“Not at all. In fact you can take him home right now.” She smiled and then turned to look at the boy standing just outside of the circle of ash next to Stefan. “Kevin, will you help our guest out of his seat please.” Kevin then kicked the ash breaking the perfect circle around Stefan which instantly sent Stefan into a screaming fit.

He suddenly felt like he was burning from the inside out. Cuts started to appeared on his skin that originated from the inside of his body. He couldn’t speak he was in so much pain. Klaus quickly ran over to him trying to help not knowing how. He looked up at the witch.

“Stop this!” he said more pleading than commanding. She quickly said some words in Latin and Stefan was okay again. The burning stopped and the cuts soon healed.

“Klaus I would like you to think of the circle as your curse. If you break it, you will cause Stefan unimaginable pain, and then it will kill him. And in case you think this is a temporary pause in your plan, I will fix that for you. It’s not. The ash in his body can be activated any time after you break your curse. I want you to know this isn’t an act of war against you. We need to keep the balance. We made it so it was only the one spell that can activate it and it will be kept in this family only. That way you can see we are not doing this to be against you. It’s nothing personal.” Stefan had to physically stop him from rolling his eyes and letting her know just how stupid she was for what she said.

She had just told Klaus everyone who knew the spell to stop him was in that room. Stefan half expected Klaus to turn around and kill them right there on spot but he didn’t. He untied Stefan from the chair and walked him out of the bar and back to the apartment.

“So what’s the plan?” Stefan asked when they finally got back to the apartment.

“Nothing for now.”

“What do you mean? The full moon is tomorrow. We need to find a different witch to do the spell.”

“I’m not doing it Stefan. Not now.” Stefan got angry at that. Before he was kind of on shaky ground about breaking the curse but he wanted to go through with it for Klaus. It had meant everything to him. Stefan would have been okay with Klaus as just a vampire if he knew Klaus would have been okay staying that way but Klaus wasn’t, and it pissed him off that Klaus was forced to choose between himself and Stefan.

“You can’t give into their threats!”

“Stefan it’s okay.” Klaus said sitting down on the chair in front of the desk.

“It’s not okay! This is- This means everything to you. It is you, a part of you, and you finally have a chance to get it back!” Stefan said walking over to the desk hitting his hands on it.

“Stefan its fine-”

“It’s not fine, stop trying to say it is!”

Klaus stood up and put his hands on Stefan shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Stefan, its fine, for now. Because I have you, I don’t need to be a wolf. I don’t want to be if it means risking losing you. I love you, and you are enough for me.” The words made Stefan calm down and think about his anger, and he realized he was angrier than he has almost ever felt. He felt his blood pumping and he felt so hot.

“I just- it’s not fair. You don’t get to be complete because of me.” He said looking down at the floor.

“It’s not your fault you were pulled into a spell to keep me from becoming a hybrid. Besides we won’t have to wait for long. I will kill every single one of those witches and then get rid of every piece of paper they have written the spell on, and then and only then will I break the spell again.”

***

Klaus kept true to his word. He went back to the bar and he killed every witch inside of it and burned the pages with spells on it. They were all so freshly written the ink hadn’t dried on the papers they wrote them on. They had put up a fight, but Klaus anger fuelled him and he killed them. But when he got back something was wrong with him. He was convinced that Stefan was in immediate danger. Stefan remembered being sacred by the way Klaus was acting. He walked into the apartment and he grabbed Stefan into his arms. He started crying the moment he saw Stefan when he entered. Stefan tried asking him what was wrong but Klaus just kept saying that he loved Stefan and he always would.

When Klaus finally pulled Stefan out of the hug and pulled him to arm’s length Stefan was going to ask him what was going on again but Klaus quickly shushed him and made sure Stefan was looking in his eyes.

***

“Stefan, you are going to forget that we were ever together. That we were ever in love and that you ever got to know me past being friends.” And just like that Stefan forgot everything, without so much as an explanation.  
***

Stefan went on after that completely normally. He had no clue what he was missing and neither did anyone else than other than Klaus. Klaus suffered not being able to be with Stefan. Only being friends, Stefan being able to go on with his life without him. Klaus felt like the world ended. That he was dead inside. But he didn’t honestly feel like that until Rebekah and Stefan became a thing. He felt sick watching them dance, and talk, and flirt with each other.

He wanted to dagger Rebekah on the spot and have Stefan all to himself but he couldn’t. After a while Klaus tried to convince Stefan to break up with her, which didn’t turn out well. It wasn’t exactly a planned conversation. He had consumed an enormous amount of alcohol and somehow made it up in his head that convincing Stefan would go over well.

He went over and it started out pretty normal. He knocked on the apartment door and Stefan opened it up. Complaining about how Klaus woke him up and he was tired. After coming in and crowding Stefan. (Klaus didn’t exactly know the concept of personal space when he was drunk.) And began what he believed was a convincing argument to get Stefan to end things with Rebekah.  It wasn’t. Stefan was laughing at Klaus hysterically by the time he finished.

***

“What? What’s so funny?” Klaus asked confused. Not sure of exactly would have been funny about what he said. Stefan looked at him and took a deep breath to calm himself down so he could talk. Goofy grin still on his face.

“Your drunk. Go home, and maybe practice the delivery of your argument more.”

“I don’t want to go home. She’s there. I don’t like her.”

“Oh really you don’t? Then why try to get me to break up with her.” Stefan said totally amused.

“Because I like you.” Klaus said, suddenly completely obsessed with Stefan’s lips. He traced them with his index finger. Stefan’s smile never faltered.

“I like you too. But you are drunk. Very drunk, especially for a vampire. You need to go home.” Stefan said as he tried to maneuver Klaus to the door so he can get him out of the apartment. Klaus realized what he was doing and then pushed Stefan against the door, and crowded him even more. Fingers now drumming Stefan’s bottom lip.  

“You know they say home is where the heart is. My heart is with you.” Stefan’s eyebrows shot so high they could be mistaken for his hairline. Klaus was the sappy lovesick type of drunk. Stefan thought it was cute.

“Yes, but your home isn’t actually here. That’s just a saying. You live in an actual house with your sister. Go there and let me sleep.” Stefan said playfully pleading when Klaus wouldn’t move keeping him against the door.

“I want to go to bed with you.” Klaus said, and then he leaned in and kissed Stefan. Stefan didn’t return the kiss. He knew Klaus was drunk and probably didn’t even realize what he was doing.

“Klaus. Go home.” Stefan said now actively and aggressively trying to get Klaus out of his apartment. Klaus wined when Stefan got the door open and pushed him out. He closed the door when Klaus started trying to walk back into the apartment.

***

Klaus went home after knocking on the door for some time after that, and Stefan threatened to call Rebekah to come get him. Klaus woke up the next day feeling completely embarrassed and worried. But the next time he saw Stefan he acted like it didn’t happen. At first Klaus assumed that he dreamt the whole thing, when he remembered the first time he kissed Stefan and he didn’t react well and wanted to pretend it didn’t happen. Klaus gave him a drunk kiss and he knew Stefan probably thought it meant nothing and it was a mistake but it was so much more than that.

Klaus was miserable without Stefan. He thought maybe if he could just hold him once more he would be able to let him go. So Klaus did hold Stefan again. He went back to Stefan’s apartment completely sober and he kissed Stefan. Stefan was surprised and confused.

***

“What are you doing?”

“I just want to kiss you. Okay?”

“Umm, no not okay. Yesterday I was willing to let go because you were drunk but you’re not drunk right now.” Stefan was about to walk past Klaus to open to the door so he could kick him out but Klaus caught his arm before he got passed him. He got an idea that made him feel sick, but he felt like he literally needed Stefan or he would die.

He looked Stefan in the eye and then compelled him.

“You’re going to let me kiss you.” Stefan then went still almost like a robot and Klaus put on hand on Stefan’s cheek and then another one on the small of his back and kissed him gently. Suddenly just a kiss wasn’t enough. Klaus needed more of Stefan, all of him. He pulled back and looked into Stefan’s eyes again. “You’re going to let me fuck you and then you’re going to forget about it.”

***

Klaus did that to Stefan more times than he would like to admit. He didn’t like doing it to Stefan. He wanted more than just Stefan’s body. He wanted Stefan’s love. He wanted them to be a happy couple again. But he didn’t get a chance to. Before he knew it Michal was in town and he needed to leave. It was honestly the hardest decision he ever made in his life to leave Stefan behind.

But it was better that way. He would be safe, Mikael would soon leave town when he found out Klaus left. Besides of Mikael ever found out the Klaus was in love with Stefan. Stefan would become the target of his wrath. Mikael would do anything to hurt Klaus, and Stefan’s death would be the honest end of him.  

Over the years after Stefan and Klaus split Klaus would go looking for Stefan. Just to make sure he was alive, and okay. Sometimes Klaus would give Stefan all of his memories back, and they would be happy together. But about a month in the first time he did it something started changing in Stefan. He would get so angry and would have these headaches. Klaus knew it was because of him. He didn’t know how exactly it was caused but he needed to let Stefan go.

About every ten years Klaus would come back and be with Stefan for about a month and then he would leave again. That is until now.


	12. "It's okay Stefan, it's not real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. :) XD :P

Stefan looked at Klaus like he hadn’t seen him in a million years. Klaus was looking at him still worried and all Stefan could think about was how cute he looked when he was worried. He was still pissed at him of course for all the horrible shit he had done. But mostly the fact that he had taken all of his memories. It was wrong and dirty and selfish. He didn’t even get so much as a reason why.

But Stefan didn’t want to yell at that moment, he didn’t want to be angry. He just wanted to look at Klaus, take in all of his feelings. After all this time hating him and thinking there were no good qualities he could now list everything good about Klaus. Klaus is loyal to those who are loyal to him. Klaus is romantic. Klaus is protective of the things he cares about. Klaus is a really funny drunk. Klaus is a cuddle bunny. Klaus is selfless when he wants to be.

With that thought Stefan thought on how Klaus is a hybrid now. He’s complete and he still wanted to come back and be around Stefan. That honestly made Stefan feel one hundred times better than he had two seconds ago. Klaus is really in love with Stefan. It’s not like Stefan didn’t know that already. He has his memories back now. He knows how they fell in love and everything after. It’s just that feeling you get when you know someone really wants you.

Stefan was about to say something funny when his body suddenly felt ridgid. He got a sudden feeling like he was falling. The world was spinning but he was left behind. He couldn’t move he couldn’t talk. He blinked and he was suddenly in a dark room. Only there were no doors or windows. The floor around him caught fire and he tried to get away and he couldn’t. There was nowhere for him to go. He was trapped and he was burning alive, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Stefan was still there in Klaus arms but he wasn’t there consciously. In his mind he was somewhere else. Just gone from their reality. Stefan’s body gave out, now falling to the ground without Stefan’s brain telling it to stay standing.

“Stefan?” Klaus said as he caught him before he hit the ground. “No, no, no. Stefan!”

Damon was over next to Stefan as Klaus carefully laid him on the ground. Damon was confused at Klaus reaction. He looked so pitiful and scared. But Damon didn’t care to address it. His brother was on the floor and there is something wrong with him. Stefan was still breathing normally and he didn’t look hurt. Honestly he looked like he was asleep. But Damon knew it wasn’t that. It couldn’t have been. He didn’t believe in coincidences. It should be Klaus on the ground right now unconscious. They did a spell for god sakes. He looked over his shoulder and shot Bonnie a concerned look. Lots of bad thoughts were going through his head. What if the spell went wrong and it was hurting Stefan instead? What if Stefan never wakes up? What exactly is wrong with him?

Bonnie gave him a sad shoulder shrug as if she heard all the questions in his mind. She was just as confused as he was. Sylvia said as soon as Stefan had his memories back then the spell would work itself out. Maybe it was supposed to look like this. First it takes its time to build in Stefan and then Klaus will die. 

Bonnie bit her lips and looked over to Rebekah who had a concerned look on her face. Now Bonnie was thinking bad thoughts. If Rebekah was worried then they were probably in some deep shit. She looked towards the front door. Sylvia was in Rebekah’s car out front right now. Bonnie could go get her and she could fix this. But the problem was that if she brought her in here. Klaus would put two and two together and figure out what they were trying to do, and then he would kill all of them. Bonnie thought hard on what she should do. Go get Sylvia or wait and see what happens.

But Bonnie didn’t have to make a decision. Because Sylvia walked through the front door not five seconds later. Only she was wearing this sick grin on her face. Bonnie knew there was something off about it. For a split second she assumed that Sylvia thought maybe the spell worked and Klaus was dead but the smile was too sinister. It was wrong. Completely wrong.

She looked at the unconscious Stefan and the crying Klaus and laughed. It was the most evil laugh Bonnie had ever heard. And she heard Kai Laugh! Klaus looked up from the trance he seemed to be in looking at Stefan on the ground.

“What the hell did you do!?” He yelled at Sylvia. Still holding Stefan in his arms. She smiled and walked over looked down at the two and then spoke.

“I think what’s more important is what did you do.” Klaus looked back down at Stefan. Everyone was silent they didn’t know what to say. Klaus looked absolutely broken. It was a look they had never thought Klaus was even capable. “You knew better than to break your curse. This is all your doing.” She continued. 

“No. I got rid of the spells. All of them, there is no way any of them got by.” Klaus said standing up and looking her in the eye. He was two seconds from snapping her neck and she knew it. She said some words in Latin and soon enough everyone was pinned to the walls. (Except Stefan. She left him on the ground.)

This time Damon was the one to speak. “What the hell are you doing? I thought you wanted to kill Klaus!?” He was mad, he was tired of people not being able to stick to their jobs. All they had to do was stick to the plan and not double cross. Is there really no loyal people left in the world? She looked at Damon and then looked over to everyone else in the room. Then she laughed again. This was a really funny situation to her.

“Oh come on, you guys. This was really, really too easy. You all had a part to play and you played them perfectly. Who to start with, so many pathetic choices.” She looked around one more time and stops in front of bonnie. “How about Bonnie, you my dear, are… as dumb as you are cute. I mean, really? How many times have you been through that grimoire? Hmm? Because I put that spell in there the day before yesterday and you just happened to find it, huh? Did you really just except that? That even when you all struggled to kill Klaus while he threatened Elena, and was turning Hybrid, you just accepted that this must have been a page you missed? I expected at least a little challenge, I am not one for riddles, and I mean, it sucked, really. ‘The key to kill the half death half wolf is in the heart of the soul and the heart of the soul is contained by another.’ You had reason to not believe it just from reading it. But don’t blame me, I was drunk when I wrote it. But fear not I put more time and effort into the actual spell.” She turned again now facing Damon. “Now who’s next, oh yes Damon, I don’t really blame you for not seeing this coming, I mean, when in your life have you thought with your head, come on. You are either driven by your love for Stefan, or for some girl, or anger. In this case its anger and your love for Stefan. You wanted vengeance so bad you ignored all the warning signs for “It’s a trap look out!” Honestly I didn’t expect a fight from you, but somehow, I’m still disappointed.” She turns to Rebekah and Klaus. “Now on to the original family, Rebekah. You… you didn’t care enough to even look for the warning signs. I guess that’s the problem with you vampires, especially the older ones. You can never be bothered with the little things. Klaus, you, you are the reason for all of this, all of this scheming all of this planning, was all because of you, you are the cause and I’m the effect. You killed my family, you took everything I loved and held dear, all in one night. All of this is my revenge. You see I would have killed you, a long time ago, if the spell was still out there… but you’re good, you got every last piece, and you destroyed it. But you see, I helped make the spell, I knew some of the parts, some of the ingredients, but I mostly knew, how to make a spell conditional. At first I wanted to hurt you with a spell, I wanted you in searing pain, burning till you pass out, over and over again, but then I thought about balance, and about equaling the scales. Something my family believed in. You took all that I love so I take all that you love, and all you love is Stefan. You see I wouldn’t have let you have this long with him if I could have helped it. But I had to make the spell and boy did it take time. First I had to make it conditional on something, and I made it conditional on his love for you.  So that meant I could only test out the spell when he remembered his love for you. You know, all of those headaches, they were me testing it out, when I did well he would burn up, just like he was on fire. I made his blood boil, and it burned his heart. So painful he passed out every time. You kept stunting my progress by making him forget. But it was okay, because I knew you would eventually crawl back like you always do. The only problem was with this time. You were just going to be friends. I couldn’t have that, you be with him, around him, enjoying life as little as you could. So I gave Stefan a little push, or cracked the door even, so he could get his memories back all on his own. There is nothing wrong with the compulsion, and there were no other times it happened, I made those up on the spot. Thank goodness you didn’t care to ask for any evidence or anything, I would have been screwed.” She turns to Stefan’s paralyzed body, cupping her hand on his cheek, affectionately.  “You know Stefan is the only one I had to hide from. He is so smart, he would have figured it all out. He almost did one look at me. I had to make contact with him to be able to crack the compulsion. He is really aware of his surroundings. Even in a cloaking spell he was able to tell I was following him. His part to play in this, could have been played by anyone unlucky enough to fall for you, and had you fall for them. He was the innocent in this, and I don’t mean innocent as in no blood on his hands. I know his past full well. I mean as in Stefan is being hurt for something he didn’t do. But that’s how it had to be, I needed to take an innocent life, and let it affect you. I remember Stefan once called you a king, I was there in the bar all those years ago when he said it. Did you know royals, the higher-ups had something called whipping boys? It’s a person, usually a servant that would be punished every time a royal acted out. So if you’re a king Klaus, then Stefan is your whipping boy.” She ruffled Stefan’s hair, and continued to speak. “You know he’s not unconscious, he can hear everything, feel everything, and see everything. But I bet he’s not paying much attention anyway, he’s probably too worried about the pain.”

“What pain? What did you do to him!?”  Yelled Klaus futilely trying to unpin himself from the wall.

“I guess you can say that I locked him in his own personal hell. You know he was locked in a chest under water drowning over and over for a whole summer, Damon and Elena had no idea. They were living life happy moving on without him and he was in pain the whole time. I think he will like the change in temperature this time. He’s burning alive over and over again. Only not really, he just thinks he is. He can’t move right now, I want him to suffer a little. You know, like my family did. Then when I do let him move, he will probably kill himself. I can only imagine what burning alive must feel like the first time. Who knows what the pain will make him want to do. Maybe he will try to kill all of you.” She said with another sinister smile. 

“You bitch! Leave him alone!” Damon said. She walked over to him and slapped him.

“That is no way to speak to a lady.” She said smile falling from her face.

“You’re crazy…” Bonnie said thinking back on everything. Sylvia turned around and looked over at her.

“I have you know I am completely sane!” She said, getting angry.  

“No you’re not. You’re obsessed. Acting like a stalker. You even made your life last longer than it should have to fill this vendetta!”

“I won’t stand for that! I am dedicated! I made a plan to do something and I’m doing it. Klaus is a hybrid which is an imbalance. So I balance that by making him sad for the rest of his eternal life. Every moment from this point on that Stefan lives he will be in horrible pain! Just like I am! I lost everything because of Klaus. He is selfish and a monster! He wiped out an entire coven, four whole generations of my family in one night! I am just getting my rightful revenge!” Sylvia yelled losing her temper. But losing her temper meant losing concentration, and losing concentration meant, that she wasn’t focusing on the spell pinning them all to the wall. The first one to be able to move was Damon. He could move his arm and he was able to grab a pen from the desk next to him and throw it in her back. She yelled out in pain and soon everyone was able to move.  Damon was quickly on her. Hands around her throat, ready to kill her when Klaus yelled for him to stop.

“Damon, wait don’t kill her!”

“What? Give me one good reason not to!” Damon growled, finger tightening around her neck starting to cut off her airway.

“Because she can reverse the spell on Stefan!” With that Damon removed his hands from her neck.  But stayed close. He would rip her tongue out if she dared to make another move against them. He allows her to stand up but not do anything else. Sylvia looks around the room taking in her situation. She smiles when she realizes it’s over. There was no way she was getting out of that house alive. Whether she reversed the spell on Stefan or not.

“I can reverse the spell, but will I is the question.” Damon grabbed her throat again.

“You will or I will kill you!” Damon said.

“You’re going to kill me anyway. At least this way I can die knowing that Stefan is suffering and I have caused Klaus the pain he caused me.” Damon took the pen that was still stuck in her back and twisted it, and she screamed out in pain.

“I am going to kill you anyway. The only thing you get to choose is how much I have to torture you before I do.”

“Actually we don’t need her to reverse the spell…” Said Bonnie. Everyone turned around to look at her. They all shared inquisitive looks. “The spell she did and all the ingredients she used are at her house. We could go back now I could take a look at it and reverse it.” Damon grew an evil smile and looked back at Sylvia who was now not so ready to accept death. Before Damon could stop her she said some words in Latin and suddenly Stefan was screaming.

His body was moving everywhere. He was trying to get away from the fire but there was nowhere to go. He was aware of the house. Of everyone around him. But he was still in the room. Still burning in the fire. He had been burning for what seemed like forever. It was so much pain, he just wished for death to come so it could finally be over. Soon Klaus was right next to him. He was trying to soothe Stefan but it wasn’t working. The fire burned every inch of him and he could barely form words in between his screams.

“Stop! Make it stop!” Stefan said over in over. At first Klaus couldn’t understand it but Stefan needed it to stop, he needed Klaus to make it stop. Klaus looked over to bonnie who was now standing next to him look at Stefan.

“Go! Reverse the spell!” Bonnie ran out of the door and got into Damon’s car and drove as fast as she could to Sylvia’s house. Klaus kept trying to calm Stefan. He felt so helpless. He kept thinking this was all his fault and that he should have stuck with his original plan. Leave Stefan be, let him live his life without interference. Klaus really was selfish. His need to be around Stefan and to hold him, put them in this situation. If he couldn’t just handle having one or the other. If he managed to kill everyone in the coven that night. This wouldn’t have happened. Stefan would be fine, happy, not in terrible pain.

It took everything out of Damon not to turn around and help his brother anyway he could. But he had to deal with the witch. He couldn’t let her out of his sight. They don’t want her getting away and causing them more trouble in the future. As soon as Bonnie reversed the spell and Stefan was fine, Damon was going to snap her neck.

Rebekah didn’t know what to do. She felt like she didn’t belong in this situation at all. It was clear how much Klaus loved Stefan. She had never seen him so caring and worried about another person. (Other than himself.) She liked Stefan but she could see in Klaus’ eyes that she had never even gotten close to the feelings about anybody that he has for Stefan. Damon had the witch under control. She was surprised at his self-restraint for the fact that she wasn’t dead by now. But it was only a matter of time. By now Bonnie should be at the house and already reversing the spell. Rebekah feared what Klaus was going to do to them when Stefan is alright again and he realizes that they had all helped the witch in hopes of killing him. He would probably be most angry at her since she did nothing to stop it. After all it isn’t the first time Damon and Bonnie have tried to kill him, and it was not going to be surprising that it was Damon’s reaction to finding out about the compulsion, and bonnie was the witch that he needed help. But Rebekah, she was his sister and he would feel betrayed by her.  She was thinking of running when Stefan quickly jumped to his feet and ran over to the desk and broke a chair leg and tried to stab himself in the heart with it.

Good thing Klaus was quick or they would have lost Stefan. Stefan just wanted it to end. He wanted to die. He didn’t care about anything else. Klaus grabbed the chair leg and threw it across the room and pushed Stefan against the wall. Stefan tried to push Klaus away, but Klaus was stronger. Besides Stefan wasn’t completely there. He was moving in desperate and rushed moves. He was in pain, and everything he saw was full of confusing images. He saw Klaus standing in front of him but he also saw walls and fire. He felt Klaus’ arms on his but he also felt his skin burning. He smelled his home, and he smelled lung clogging smoke. It was too much. His mind couldn’t concentrate on his conflicting surroundings, so it concentrated on pain, and with his pain Stefan wanted to die.

“Klaus make it stop.” Stefan begged when he continued to push at Klaus who remained in Stefan’s way, standing strong like a wall.

“Just wait a bit longer.” Klaus said, pulling Stefan into a tight hug. Still not letting him get anyway to get out from his grip to try and kill himself again.

“Klaus, I’m burning alive. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please, make it stop.” Stefan said slipping back into the room, all concentration pointed to the fire. His burning flesh. The pain. He sank to the floor and Klaus followed him down.

“It’s okay Stefan, it’s not real.” Stefan felt comfort from that. Klaus’ words vibrated around the room, waved through the fire, and lessened the pain.

“What?” Stefan said not sure of the change around him, of the two colliding worlds between Klaus and the fire.

“None of it is real Stefan. There is no fire, no burning skin, and no pain.” Klaus’ words started to wake him up almost. He was able to separate the rooms. To distinguish the real from the fake. The pain seemed far away almost, and Stefan felt like he could breathe more. He looked at the two separate realities, and told himself over and over again, it wasn’t real. Then the pain stopped, the fire was out, there was air to breathe, and walls were gone. There was only his home, and Klaus. He looked around and saw Rebekah, and Damon, and a woman he was holding up against the wall. Stefan was confused. But he took a moment out to really make sure he had left the room of fire. That he was really breathing, and he wasn’t in pain. He looked down at his hands to make sure there wasn’t any burnt skin.

He took a deep breath and looked back up at Klaus, deep into his eyes and smiled. Klaus helped him out of the fire. Took him away from the pain. Klaus was real, sitting here in front of him, making sure he was okay. Klaus smiled after Stefan did. That meant he was okay now. He was no longer in the burning pain. Damon looks over and see’s that Stefan is okay and lets the sinister smile creep up onto his face this time.

“You have outlived your use.” He says and then snaps her neck. Her body falls lifelessly to the floor, before she can so much as yell out in pain. Damon watches her as she falls and enjoys the sated feeling of filling up his quota for revenge for the day. He looks over Stefan getting ready to walk over his brother and make sure he was completely okay when he stopped.

Stefan was looking at Klaus. Like really looking. The type of look that made him feel queasy because there was so much love in it, and Klaus was looking back at Stefan. There seemed to be special air around them, you could almost see it. Damon figured it was probably filled with little hearts, and kiss marks. He felt like he was imposing on something bigger than he could possibly imagine. Stefan looked happy, not like in a good mood happy. But free happy. He looked at Klaus like he was the best thing in the world. Klaus looked at Stefan like he was the world.  When their faces started inching together Damon turned around. That was their moment.

Stefan and Klaus kissed each other, for the first time both of them knew everything, in a long time. Those times when Klaus would come back. He would only give Stefan bits and pieces. It was his way of trying to slow down the overheating. So Stefan didn’t always know much passed the fact they loved each other. This kiss felt like coming home. It felt like true pure happiness. Klaus finally could touch Stefan without worrying about how long they had together. Or how he was betraying Stefan by keeping his memories from him. He finally had all of Stefan once again. There was finally nothing to keep them apart. It was really starting to feel like the end of the love story Stefan always joked that they had. Stefan felt like this moment would stay with him forever. That the touch of Klaus’ lips on his would leave an impression that could never ever be erased. Stefan felt like he was finally free, his mind was his own, and he hadn’t known what he was missing.

He was missing Klaus worrying about him. He was missing Klaus fawning over him. He was missing Klaus smiling at him. He was missing Klaus get protective over him. He was missing Klaus cuddling with him. He was missing Klaus being open with him. He was missing Klaus being happy with him. He was missing Klaus being good with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is the last chapter. But I was thinking about making a squeal to this. I have been thinking a lot about how there are so little Klefan fics out there and i have decided that i want more, so i want to write some more. but that depends because i don't really have any ideas really. I mean i have a little planned out i could do for the sequel for this but if there is anything special or different you want me to write for Klefan you can leave a prompt or something for me in the comments. Just know i am not good at the sexy scenes but i am 100 percent willing to try if you promise not to hate me if it doesn't come out well. :). So yeah, even if you don't have a prompt or anything leave a comment tell me what you thought of the story, even if its bad and you think i should never write a fanfic again, its okay it wont hurt my feelings.... that much. Thank you for reading though and i do hope you enjoyed the story, no matter how many misspelled words there were or how horrible the grammar, or the story line was. :)


End file.
